The Magical Beauty and the Demon Thief
by Nekeana
Summary: Hiei goes to steal from a rich guy's home but he meets up with his neice. He steals her and his partner Yoko objects to it. But something doesn't feel right with this girl and what is this feeling Hiei has towards her? Finished!
1. Default Chapter

**The Demon Thief**

As you know in Beauty and The Beast, the beast was under a spell and was really a handsome prince. Well in this story there is no evil spell and no prince. So let me tell you the story of The Magical Beauty and the Demon Thief.

One day a magical girl at the age of fifteen was out side practicing a magic spell. This girl's name was Caralama. She might have looked harmless and weak but she was as sly as a fox and quiet as a cat. She could bend into any kind of position and sneak up behind any kind of person. She was faster than light and could break your neck before you knew what had happened. But there was one thing she couldn't do. She couldn't kill you, even if she shot you in the heart you wouldn't die. Until she was eighteen she couldn't kill anyone. No one knew why this happened, not even her family. But Caralama was quite happy with weakening her enemies. Of course she wasn't the only one. Everyone who was like her couldn't kill until they were eighteen.

Even Caralama's voice was powerful. If she sang a certain song, then she could lure you into a trap, make you kill yourself, make you so stunned that it looked like you were petrified or make you go to sleep. She could also control the weather and heal the most dangerous of wounds with her voice. She was practically a Siren to ever one and everything. She could also attack with her voice using her energy, or asking the elements for help.

There are many other things she could do but I'll tell some of them during the story.

Caralama started to get bored trying to do her spell so she stopped. She decided to go to her uncle's for a visit.

Now Caralama's uncle was very rich and had many priceless magic charms. Some were even dangerous.

Whenever Caralama was bored or had nothing to do she would go and visit her uncle and he would show the magic charms to her and tell her what they did. She was never bored when she went to visit her uncle's.

Her uncle lived in a mansion on top of a steep hill, and only Caralama, her family and friends could go up there, because the only way up…was to fly.

Caralama's uncle was very young. He was in his twenties yet he looked eighteen. That's how it was with her family and friends. When they had turned eighteen they would stop ageing. Meaning they were all immortal.

Caralama, her friends and family were also different in many ways from other people. She and her family and friends were called the "Signs" because on the markings fore heads of the adults. On their head looked to be tattoos of the moon, sun, star, hope, love, and mystery were shown on their heads to show what kind of powers they had, what they supported and/or how the Signs behaved. The oldest Signs were triplets and so three of each adult sign would have the same sign on there heads. The most powerful of the Signs was Natasha, Nekeana, and their triplet brother Squall. They all had the sign of the moon, which gave them the power to control basically every element that was linked to the moon in some way except for fire. It also helped them to be sneaky and they could also solve many riddles and make hard ones.

Caralama's mother, uncle and aunt had the sign of the sun, which gave them the powers of the sun and the elements connected to it. They could also become fire them selves as could Caralama. Though Nekeana, Natasha and Squall's (they're triplets) younger sisters and brothers along with Caralama didn't have their Signs yet.

You know all the shows you watch and the books you read. Well they are actually real worlds. The Signs protect them from the "Dark Signs" who are the opposite of the Signs or Light Signs.

Instead of protecting the worlds they seek out to rule and destroy them. The Dark Signs also have tattoos on their heads are like those of the Light Signs but theirs were dark. Any way back to the story.

When Caralama got to the door it was locked and she remembered that her uncle was out on a date. So she said a spell that her uncle had taught her to open any kind of door in the world. When the door was opened, she went inside and locked the door again. The hallway was filled with old paintings and sculptures. Caralama knew the place off by heart, and began to go to the library. She loved to go to the library and learn about her ancestors and knew spells.

Before Caralama opened the library door she heard voices. Now she could control the volume of her hearing, as could any other Signs. So she raised the volume and she could make out more clearly the voices and one particularly harsh one.

She followed the voices to the charms room. This room held powerful magic charms that, in the wrong hands, could destroy the world.

Caralama thought of something really hard, and she was instantly invisible. She went into the room were the voices were coming from. She couldn't believe what she saw. A band of demons were stealing her uncle's charms. Without thinking she made herself visible and yelled, "Put back that of which does not belong to you!" There was such strength in her voice that the demons stopped what they were doing and looked straight at her. They began to smile wickedly at what they saw in front of them. Caralama heard a sound behind her, it was just a rustle of wind, but it got Caralama's attention. She turned around and faced the leader of the demons.

He was short about a few inches below Caralama's height but that didn't fool her in the least. She could sense that there was an evil power in him. He had black spiked hair that went skyward with a white star burst in the middle. If it weren't for the third eye on the top of his forehead, he would have almost looked human. He wore a black robe that made him look like he was wearing a long sleeved dress. His two normal eyes were blood red and the one on his head was purple. The other thing Caralama noticed was that his hands were held ready to strike her, and in the hands were a sword. She also saw the startle meant in the demons eyes, as if he would never have had thought she would hear him sneak up behind her. But that went away quickly and he struck down at the place where Caralama had been.

The demon looked all around for her but he could not find her. Then he felt a pair of hands go to his head and then there was a loud crack and instant pain went through the demon's body as he gave a loud cry of pain.

Caralama had broken his neck and dodged his sword as he swung it around him in fury. The human like demon yelled out to her, "Face me you coward! I am Hiei of the Jagan eye! Face me I say!"

"Well Hiei of the Jagan eye," Caralama spoke back, projecting her calm voice all around the room so he couldn't find her, "I am Caralama, niece to the man from whom you are trying to steal from."

"Come out and face me Caralama, or hide like a coward! My demons and I will find you!" he yelled with anger in his voice and a show of retaliation on his face.

"If you want me to fight you demon, you will do it with out your demons here. If you don't then I will deal with both you and your demons personally." Caralama spoke calmly again while projecting her voice at the same time.

"So be it!" Hiei hissed angrily. He nodded toward his demons and they nodded as well. Now Hiei's third eye gave him the power to read minds, control weak minds, send messages to other minds and levitate things as well. And he had just set a trap for Caralama.

When all the demons were gone and Hiei was left alone in the charms room Caralama appeared ten meters away from him.

Hiei almost stopped breathing when he took a good look at her for the first time. Caralama's hair fell down to her waist and looked like a silver gold kind of colour. Her eyes were baby blue and her skin was fair and milky white. She also had high cheekbones and she had long eyelashes that fanned her cheeks. Caralama was wearing faded blue jeans and a baby blue blouse that matched her eyes. He noticed that her ears were a bit pointier then normal ears, and they were a bit higher on her head as well. She looked so fragile to him that she looked like a porcelain doll. He also noticed that around her neck was a yellow pendant and it was emitting off strong powerful energies.

Hiei swore that if he had a heart, he would die right then of a heart attack just by looking at her. But he didn't have a heart and he was thankful for that now, and then she began to speak.

"Demon," Hiei shuddered not visibly but in his mind he shuddered. He hadn't noticed how pure Caralama's voice was. He cursed at his weakness but he couldn't help but to think how beautiful her voice was. It was like the ringing of soft bells but her voice was also strong.

"Demon," Caralama repeated and got hiss full attention, "You have come to my uncle's house and tried to steal from it..." Caralama paused. She didn't feel right and she knew something was wrong, and with out thinking she feel into a deep sleep.

Before she hit the ground Hiei used his supernatural speed and caught her. He was an expert in potion making exceptionally sleeping potions. Hiei's right hand demon came down from the rafters in the ceiling. His name was Yoko Kurama.

This fox demon looked human, except for his silver fox ears and tail. He was also known as the silver demon fox or ghost fox. He could also send telepathic messages to other peoples mind. Yoko was wearing a white Greek robe that went down to his knees and had white pants on and whites shoes with no laces. His skin was pale and he had golden eyes and his silver hair went down to his waist. His nails looked like claws and Yoko was as strong as he looked. He could manipulate plants, from a seed or from the actual form, to make it grow and/or turn into a weapon.

Yoko spoke to Hiei in an almost impossibly calm voice, "She is very strong Hiei. Even if she doesn't show it, her voice proves it. The pendant she wears around her throat, also gives off a strange powerful energy. I could feel it all the way up in the rafters. Also the she heard and dodged you and broke your neck."

Hiei was gently stroking Caralama's ears, curious of their shape and where they were positioned. Then without thinking he remembered his neck was broken as Yoko had said and the pain came back to him. His anger and her beauty had made him forget about the pain. He stopped stroking her ears and picked Caralama up even with the pain, he didn't want to let go of her. He turned to Yoko and said, "Your right Yoko, she is very strong and you are right about her dodging my attacks. No one has ever survived them. The power from the pendant around her neck is also odd"

Yoko hid his surprise as he saw Hiei carry the girl out of the room like as if he was caring a rare and valuable item. He did it so gently, even with the pain he saw on his face, but there was also worry in his eyes. Hiei was a ruthless killer and killed anyone who opposed his will. So why wasn't the girl dead yet?

"She isn't dead yet, Yoko, because she might be very useful," the short demon said, hearing his thoughts.

"She won't be like us Hiei. She is good of heart and she has a heart. Not like us," Yoko sighed. "She could easily kill both of us if she wanted to."

"I know that Yoko," Hiei said his voice a bit higher than normal, "But she is the niece to the man of this place. Think of what he would give to have her back safe and sound. You can't say that we all don't have a heart as well Yoko. You have a heart and so does the other demons. I'm the only one with out the heart. But I do agree, your soul is black enough that it makes up for not having a heart. But be thankful that you didn't go through the same thing I did to lose my heart."

Yoko knew he was crossing a danger zone with Hiei so he stopped talking…for now.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Hey, this is just an update to this story. This story and the ones before it, except the last one, is finished. I am just making a few grammer repares.


	2. Caralama's Anger

Caralama's Anger

When Caralama woke up she kept her eyes closed because she knew she wasn't in her room and there was another person in the room with her. When she remembered what had happened she sent her self-seeking out side of her body and made her strongest block on her mind so no one could get in it. She found out that she was in a large room with pink silken curtains hanging from the ceiling and against the walls there also seemed to be no windows in the room. The room seemed to be lit by a magical chandelier on the ceiling of the room. The bed she was sleeping in was a huge bed that could fit at least three or four people into it, and it also had pink sheets and blue pillows. There was also a huge bathroom on the other side of the bedroom.I HATE PINK! she thought to herself, evil colour, evil, evil, EVIL! Then she noticed that there was a person sitting in a chair far from the bed she was sleeping in. She carefully went over to the stranger and her being telepathic, she gently went into his mind without him knowing, the stranger was Yoko.

She saw the conversion with Hiei in his memories when they were at her uncle's and saw that he had dropped some kind of potion on her when he was on the rafters above her. A sleeping potion, she thought. She also saw that Hiei's neck had been mended by a witch doctor. She learned that these demons were called "The Underworld Crime Ring". Caralama had heard of them and was surprised that she was still alive. The Underworld Crime Ring would kill anyone who dared to go up against them. She also found out that the hide out was in a huge forest far from where her uncle lived

She stayed in Yoko's mind looking for more information like when he would let his guard down or when he would go. She also began to wonder if Hiei treated all his prisoners this way.

Yoko was unaware that Caralama had awakened and was in his mind. He was sitting in a chair far from her feeling somewhat safe being far from her. Yoko had tried once to take the pendant from around the girl's neck, but once he had touched it some unknown force threw him away. He kept wondering why Hiei had given this room to this girl who had stopped the robbery and had the power to kill them all.

Hiei was completely healed from his neck injury by a witch doctor. He would often come into the room to see if see this girl was awake. That was his excuse, but he would always see Hiei push some fallen hairs away from her face and whisper something to her. Yoko had volunteered to look after the strange girl. She looked no more than fifteen and harmless but he had felt her power when she had entered the room and went to the rafters on the ceiling and quickly sent a message to Hiei's mind and the power the pendant emitted was extraordinary. But it surprised everyone that she had actually heard him, turned around and dodged his attack as well. All the demons had become watchful and never went by the bedroom door where she slept. Hiei had dismissed the demons until further notice. So the whole place was empty except for Hiei, Kurama and this girl.

It had been a week since the robbery. They had struck gold at this girl's uncle's house. They had never seen so many magic charms in one place before but many of the charms they did not recongnize or had seen in there lives.

Yoko closed his eyes, crossed his arms of his chest and sighed a bit with a small content smirk across his face. Before he knew it he could smell lilacs and roses and a hand was against his throat as he was lifted into the air. He opened his eyes and grabbed at the hand that was at his throat.

He was flying over the room with Caralama's hand around his neck! There was anger in her eyes and in his head he heard her voice, "_Let me out of here or I'll make you feel such pain that you'll wish you were dead!!!!!"_

Yoko was scared now, this girl was holding his throat a certain way that he could breath but if she wanted to she could strangle him as well. He was also scared because she was in his head and yet he couldn't feel her. Then he remembered that he was not without power of his own. He lifted his legs and kicked her squarely in the stomach.

In shock of the attack, Caralama let him go. The demon fell to his hands and knees with one hand on his neck as she flew to the other side of the room. Then they heard a harsh commanding voice, "Stop this foolishness right now!!!" they turned toward the door and there was Hiei. There was anger in his voice and it showed on his face but Caralama wasn't scared. She flew to the top of the room to keep an eye on both of the demons.

The door closed behind Hiei as he entered the room and he cursed when he saw Caralama. He had come often to her room so he could get used to the sight of her. It was different when she was awake. He looked into her eyes and only saw anger.

Caralama was so enraged that without thinking she made a fireball in her hands and said, "You dare to take me and steal from my family! You'll wish you were dead before I'm done with you!" and with her angry words she threw the fireball towards the demons. Her aim was true and she hit both of the demons. Now as we learned before, Caralama couldn't kill anyone until she was eighteen and she was fifteen so the demons did not die but were severely burned.

Exhausted from her burst of anger and the amount of energy she used to create the fireball, Caralama cast a single spell that locked the door and made sure that she was the only one who could unlock it. She also made sure she had a secure mind block on her mind so that no one could get in it. She made sure that her pendant was still vastly secure around her neck and when she was sure that everything was fine she fell on top of the bed and went to sleep.


	3. Healing and Misunderstanding

Healing and Misunderstanding

When Caralama finally woke up a week after she was refreshed and strong but a bit hungry. The room she was in was quite dark but she could still see the demons in front of her as her. Her pendant cast a warm kind of light through out the room. She cast a spell and a bowl of cereal filled with milk and a spoon appeared in front of her. She watched the two demons on the floor carefully as she ate as quietly as she could.

When she was done she waved her hand and the bowl and spoon were gone. She sat there for a second and then finally said, "I must be crazy." She got out of the bed and lifted her hand and moved it over to the bed and Hiei's body lifted into the air and went over to the bed. Caralama gently lowered her hand and Hiei was laid on the bed with the sheets pulled to the end of the bed, she did the same thing to Yoko. When they both were on the bed Caralama looked over their burns. She figured they would heal nicely on their own and leave no scares behind since she could not kill. But she was a healer by nature and she could not ignore the fact that they had to be looked after. She gently went into Hiei's mind and found a map of the place. She saw that across the hall from her room was a kind of medical room.

Caralama went out of his head and went out to the room. When she was there she found the witch doctor that had fixed Hiei's neck. She noticed that he was chained to the wall. She went into his mind and found out that he had been stolen from his family when he was a young boy and she felt sorry for him. She muttered a spell and the witch doctor was gone, she had sent him to her uncle's.

Caralama knew that she could escape with him but the healer in her kept her there knowing that there were two demons in the next room and they needed her. She found some healing herbs and roots that she needed to soothe the burns and make the demons a bit stronger. She also found a special kind of root that could paralyze even the most powerful person so that they could not move for a certain amount of time if heated up but if it were cold it wouldn't do anything.

She returned to the bedroom and relocked the door. She waved her hand and special healing candles lit up the dark room. She then began to crush the herbs into dust and mixed the roots and some water together in a pot. She also added the paralyzing root to the pot. She then made a fire in the middle of the room and levitated the pot over it. Casting a spell on a long mixing spoon she had found in the medical room so that it would stir the potion. She took the crushed herbs in a small bowl and mixed them with some water in a slightly larger bowl. She stirred it together with her hand until it was somewhat thick. Caralama began to sing a song of healing and her pendant began to glow blue as she went over to Yoko.

There were burns all over his body and the robe he was wearing was blackened by the fire and burnt off in places. The fireball had gotten them both squarely in their fronts. Caralama began to put the soothing mixture on Yoko's arms where the burns were the most bad. Neither Hiei nor Yoko looked good. She took another look at them while she was singing and applied the mixture to Yoko's body. The fireball singed their clothes and there was barely any clothe covering their bodies. Their worst burns were covered with heat blisters. Yoko's ears were practically singed off.

Hiei looked like he had taken the worst of it. His long-sleeved dress-like robe was nothing but ashes on the floor showing he had no shirt under it but his pants. His body was covered all over the front with bright red heat blisters and was showing some infections in some of his burns. They were over his face as well showing that he might not have covered his face when the fireball had hit him. His hair was also burnt but it hadn't caught on fire either showing he had tried to protect his face but not on time. But something scared her more than the shape his body was in. Hiei had been wearing a white bandana around his head that was now ashes. Now she wished that it wasn't in ashes for underneath the bandana was his third eye. The eye that could let Hiei hear thoughts, read minds, control weak minds and levitate objects and give him his full ultimate power was not harmed and opened.

It scared the living day lights out of Caralama but she still sang and went on with her work on Yoko. When she was finished with him she went over to Hiei's body with her mind in his and a secure mind-block on her mind so he couldn't get into hers.

When she got to his side nothing happened but she swore that the third eye was watching her. But she still sang and her pendant still glowed blue as she took the mixture and began applying it over his face careful as to not touch the third eye. She began to hate herself for loosing her temper and throwing the fireball at the demons. She wasn't sorry for doing it to them but the moment she touched Hiei's face she was filled with compassion for him that made her hate herself even more.

Caralama was still singing but the words felt so heavy that she felt they were strangling her as she put the mixture on the rest of Hiei's body. She did it as quickly and carefully as she could. When she was done she stopped singing and put the bowl on a bedside table and went to the bathroom on the other side of the room. She turned the water on and washed the mixture off her hands and sat on the edge of the tub and cried out her heart. She cried because she was far from home, she cried because she had fallen for the trap that Hiei had set for her, and she cried because she just had to cry.

Hiei woke up to the sound of Caralama's crying and he felt sore all over. All he remembered was a fireball coming toward Yoko and him and a sweet sounding voice that made him feel better. He also remembered someone putting some kind of cool mixture on his burns and then the beautiful voice sounded like it was being strangled during the time the mixture was being put on him. Hiei turned his head painfully and saw Yoko sleeping beside him with some kind of greenish mixture covering his burns.

All at once the crying stopped. He moved his head back into the position that it had been in and saw Caralama standing above him. Her baby blue eyes were wet with tears and her milky white skin was now bright red around her eyes. Caralama's hair was framing her face and then it dropped down and fell on him. The mixture that was on his body prevented her hair from touching the bare skin on his chest. Hiei looked into her eyes and saw pain, sadness and anger. He felt himself dropping into unconsciousness and he was scared now because this girl could easily kill him and Yoko. Why she hadn't done it yet was strange to him so he tried to go into her mind but saw that it was strongly blocked. He moved his head again and looked toward Yoko. He'd always been there for him and supported him in battle and robberies. He looked back at Caralama, she was so beautiful even with her face tear stained. Yoko had warned him about her but he had been too blinded by her beauty to listen. Every time he went into her room and sat on the bed and touched her face he would whisper things that he thought he would never say. It hurt him to think that this witch or siren had entranced him with her beauty and voice and that he had actually fell for it. Instead of her falling for his trap he had fallen into hers. It might have been to late but he looked back at Yoko and just before he fell into unconsciousness he sent a message into Yoko's mind, "_I'm sorry Yoko that I didn't listen to you. You tried to warn me about her but I just made excuses and didn't listen to you. I hope that its not to late to ask if you think of me as a friend because I think of you as my friend,"_ and with that he lifted his head back into position and just before he fell asleep his face showed that of retaliation and he fell into unconsciousness.

Caralama had heard every word and thought in Hiei's mind. A small tear fell from her eye and landed on his blistered mouth. Where the tear had landed the blisters suddenly began to heal and he absent-mindedly licked it away. But Caralama had turned around and didn't see this. She went to the pot that was boiling over the fire and waited a little while longer before the potion was ready. When the potion was ready she took two bowls and filled them with the potion.

She first went to Yoko's side of the bed. She said a spell and a bucket of cold water was at the side of the bed with a wet cloth in it and she wiped off the healing mixture with it. After she had wiped off all the healing mixture and put the cloth back into the bucket she fed him the potion. There were no heat blisters on his body anymore and his burns were pink now, his ears looked better as well. Caralama gently covered his body with the covers and she went to Hiei's side of the bed and summoned a chair right next to his side of the bed. She sat in the chair and she was surprised at how weak she was. Then she took the wet cold cloth from the bucket that she had levitated over to the other side of the bed and washed his body clean. She gasped at the strength his arms showed and at the harden muscles on his chest. Without thinking she put her hand on his chest right over the place where his heart should have been but she didn't feel a single beat. With tears in her eyes she finished cleaning his face carefully going around the third eye. When she put the cloth back into the bucket and she had gently put the covers over him then her hand went automatically went back to the place over his chest. She reached for the potion on the bedside table and a hand went suddenly over her hand that was still on Hiei's chest. Startled she tried to pull her hand away but the hand was too strong to pull away from and she was still to weak from trying to take care of both of them.

"Did you think that if you held your hand over my chest long enough you'd feel a heartbeat?"

Caralama looked down scared and saw that Hiei was wide-awake glaring and smiling wickedly at her.

Hiei now looked into Caralama's eyes and saw what he had wanted to see. Fear. It was in her eyes, on her face and he could smell it and yet he wasn't happy like he thought he might be, like he wanted to be.

He looked at her face and saw tears there. He also started to hear her cry in a voice that seemed familiar to him. Then he remembered that he had heard that voice while he was still unconscious only it was singing. He looked at her and then he looked at the bedside table where Caralama had left the mixture and where she had put the potion with the paralyzing root in it. _Could she have been the one that was singing and applying that cool mixture on to me?_ He began to wonder to himself.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you I was trying to heal you," began Caralama in a sad voice that still sounded like soft bells.

"Don't give me that," answered Hiei in an angry harsh hiss, "You attacked me and Yoko and almost killed us, you didn't want to heal us. Why you haven't killed us already is far from me but I wont let you."

Caralama looked deep into his mind and saw that he didn't know that she couldn't kill anyone until she was eighteen. "I haven't killed you yet because I can't," she started to say again in her sad voice but then she couldn't say anymore because a lump was forming in her throat.

Hiei looked at her confused at what she had said. Then he began misunderstand she when she said she couldn't kill him. He began to think could she love him? If only she would let him into her mind to see.

Caralama heard what he had thought and she felt like Yoko had kicked her in the stomach again. Hiei loved her? Is that why she wasn't dead? Because Hiei the heartless demon was in love with her.

Hiei saw that Caralama was about to cry again and he didn't know what to do. So he dragged her down and put her on top of him. Caralama resisted a bit, surprised by what he was doing but went down anyway because she didn't have the energy to fight. She laid her head on top his chest with her hair covering his body and with Hiei's hand on top her head she started to cry. He could feel her tears sliding down his chest. Hearing her cry hurt him so much that he wished he could something to help her.

"Shh it's all right please don't cry everything is going to be okay," He kept on saying it to her until she finally stopped and her breathing was now normal and calm. It took a while but then he noticed she was sleeping. He began to notice that Caralama's long hair was on his body as well and it felt like he was covered with strands silk. He began to stroke her silver golden hair and kept muttering things to no one in particular. He tried again to go into her mind again but her mind block was still there and secure.

Then she woke up. It was quite so sudden that he wasn't prepared for it when she jolted herself up into a sitting position in her chair, but Hiei still had a hold on her wrist so she still had to bend forward. Caralama looked so scared when Hiei looked into her eyes that he began to talk to her in a quiet calm voice, "Don't be scared Caralama no one here is going to hurt you and live to tell about it." Hiei said it in such a strong and meaning full voice that she had to turn her head so that he couldn't see her tears.

"Then why are you holding my wrist so hard that it hurts?"

Hiei looked at her wrist and saw that he had cut off the circulation to her wrist. He let go of her hand and said, "I'm sorry Caralama. I didn't know I was hurting you. Will you please look at me?" Caralama heard the truth in his voice and slowly turned her head to look at him. She saw that he looked like he wouldn't harm her but except for the ones her family she had never fully trusted any kind of man. Yet she had cried on his chest and he had tried to calm her down. Caralama held her wrist to her chest and began to rub it, "Caralama I'm really sorry that I hurt you I didn't mean to."

"I bet that is what my father said to my mother after he had done something terrible to her. Because of what he and you did, I can't fully trust you even if you are telling the truth," Caralama saw the pain her words had done to him as she looked into his eyes.

She had to turn her head away from Hiei as she felt new tears coming and then she saw the potion on the bedside table. She took it knowing that since it was cold the paralyzing root wouldn't work but now she didn't want to paralyze him anymore, "This will help you get stronger Hiei." Caralama began in a tired voice, "I already gave some to Yoko so he is going to be fine."

Hiei looked at her for a while and accepted the potion that she fed him. It was a bit cooled but he didn't complain. When the potion was gone Hiei began to feel sleepy with his stomach full with the potion.

"Caralama I'm not your father and I don't know what he did to make you act this way. But please Caralama; don't put me in his place. I know that I haven't made a good first impression on many occasions but please don't take it the wrong way, but I ask you to give me a second chance if it is possible."

Caralama had put the bowl back onto the bedside table but she had heard all that he had said. She looked at Hiei and thought to herself. _A second chance? Oh Hiei if only I could believe that you aren't like my father that would make me so happy. _"I'm sorry Hiei but what my father did was so terrible that I don't think I could fully trust a man who is outside of my family. Don't get me wrong Hiei, I want to trust you it would make me so happy if I could trust you with my life," Caralama saw the glint of hope in his eyes when she said she would like to trust him. But even though it was becoming hard to speak and even though she didn't want to make Hiei give up that hope she had to tell him the truth and with tears threatening to come down she said, "But wanting Hiei and doing are two entirely different things. I'm sorry but my father did something to me even before I was thought of and no one not even the most powerful creature or simplest creation can change that."

Hiei looked into Caralama's eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. She did want to trust him but she just couldn't. He saw the tears in her eyes and he didn't want to her to cry again. _What did her father do to make her hurt so much? _He thought to himself, as the first silent tear fell down Caralama's cheek. He reached and brushed it gently away from her cheek. Then with some effort he sat up and sat with his legs over the bed and he gently brought her to the bedside. He wrapped his arm around her brought her head to the crook of his neck and laid his head on top of hers. Caralama was just to tired to resist and when Hiei had wrapped his arms around her she started to silently cry on his shoulder. Then her arms of their own will wrapped around his waist. They stayed like that for a least ten minutes until Caralama was just too tired to do anything. Hiei kept on stroking her hair and was silent all the way through but now he felt Caralama getting tired in his arms, "Caralama I can feel you getting tired..." he started but couldn't bring himself to ask her the question.

Caralama looked at him and saw what he wanted to ask her so she took the plunge, "Yes Hiei I'm very tired. You look like your just as tired as me," Caralama began to lean Hiei back a bit onto the bed, "If I sleep with you will you go to sleep as well?"

Hiei looked at her as if not believing what she was saying, "Only if you want to Caralama I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do,"

Hiei didn't notice it but he was already on the bed and she had carefully laid her head on his chest over the place where was his heart was supposed to be. She then laid the rest of her body beside his as he moved to give her more room on the bed and pulled he the sheets over her. Hiei kept an arm around her shoulders and took her hands with his other one and gently unwrapped them from his waist and laid them by her head on his chest. Caralama was surprised at how safe she felt in his arms. She took a breath and she began to smell something like the sweet smell of smoldering fire. She looked up at Hiei and saw that he had a warm smile on his face. She gave him a smile to but it was to dark to see it. She put her head back down on top of his chest and took in another breath and she knew that it was Hiei's sent that she could smell. Caralama went to sleep instantly with a smile on her face but Hiei was still awake. His hand was still over her hands and was stroking her stroking her long hair with the other hand and occasionally rubbing her ears. He looked up at the ceiling with questionable thoughts in his head. Then he took in a breath and he began to smell roses and lilacs. He looked down at the sleeping Caralama and took in another breath and found out that it was her sent that he could smell. He smiled and thought, _I will always remember what you smell like Caralama,_ then he heard soft a kind of purring voice. He looked down again and with his hand he stroked behind Caralama's ears again and he heard her start to purr and with that he went to sleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Understanding and Protecting

Understanding and Protecting

Yoko woke up when the sun was up and looked beside him (the paralyzing root had worn off.) He had heard every thing last night he had tried to open his eyes but he couldn't move so he had just lay on the bed and heard everything that Caralama and Hiei were talking about. He looked over at Caralama in Hiei's arms and saw that her smile was gone and she was sweating. Her eyes were tightly shut, her breathing was quick and ragged and there were tears in her eyes. Her skin was ghost white and she was clutching to Hiei's waist again. He looked at Hiei and saw that he was asleep holding Caralama close to him but saw that he didn't know what was going on. Yoko got out of the bed and went over to the other side of the bed. He gently tapped Hiei on the shoulder and he woke up. Yoko saw the startle meant in his eyes and he also saw confusion as well. He pointed to Caralama and Hiei looked at her. With worry in his eyes he began to gently tap Caralama's face and whisper, "Caralama, Caralama wake up please wake up. Caralama come on you have to wake up your having a nightmare," but she didn't wake up and Hiei pressed two fingers against her neck and found that her pulse was extremely fast and Caralama was starting to whimper softly. He sat up and held her close to him and began to say the same thing over again.

Yoko had gone to the bathroom and came back with a cold wet cloth. He gave it to Hiei and he began to wipe Caralama's face with it and kept on saying things to her. Yoko sat on the edge of the bed starting to get a bit worried. Then he reached out for Caralama and Hiei reluctantly gave her to him.

"Caralama come on you have to wake up. You're just having a nightmare. You have to wake up come on. If you can defeat Hiei and I with one blow you can get out of this nightmare as well," he said in a low commanding voice and tried to get into her mind but the block was still up. Yoko started to tap her a little harder then Hiei did on her cheek but she still didn't wake up. "Caralama you're stronger than this, you can defeat this nightmare come on wake up please," Caralama began to open her eyes but there was something about them that made the demons worry.

"She still asleep!" Hiei said now even more worried then before. They had done everything to try and wake her up but now her eyes were open but she could still see the nightmare. She also opened her mouth as if trying to breath, "She's suffocating Yoko!"

Yoko saw the pendant around Caralama's neck. It was along shot but he had to do something. He took her hand and enclosed it around the pendant. There was a sudden burst of light and then Caralama's eyes were closed again but they could tell that she wasn't having the nightmare and she was also breathing again.

Yoko passed her back to Hiei and he took her into his arms and held her to his chest. They both began to hear crying and they looked down and saw that Caralama was fully awake as she clung to Hiei.

Yoko took the wet cloth and began to wipe her tears away as Hiei muttered to her, "Its okay now Caralama it was just a dream it wont hurt you. Shh don't worry its gone you're awake now it can't hurt you anymore."

"Your...your wrong Hiei," Caralama said through tears. The demons looked at each other and then looked back at Caralama, "He always returns and he never stops. Sometimes he visits; sometimes he does it to my mother and most of the time he does it to me. Every night for the past nine years my father does this and he doesn't stop not even if I beg him. You can protect me when awake Hiei but he is always waiting for me in my dreams. There are times when he doesn't come but he makes it even worse when he comes back."

Hiei looked at Yoko with worry in his eyes. Yoko looked at him the same way and he said absent mindedly, "Caralama what does he do to you and your mother?" Hiei gave him a glare that would have frightened the bravest man in the world.

"He..." Caralama began to say but Hiei put a finger on her mouth.

"You don't have to tell us Caralama. You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to." Hiei said looking at Caralama with concern in his eyes.

"He beats and rapes," Caralama let out before she buried her head against Hiei's bare chest. Hiei looked at Caralama as if she had just punched him in the face. He looked at Yoko and he looked the same. He held Caralama closer to him and Yoko stroked her hair.

"I can't believe this Hiei. Her father raped her mother and now it haunts her dreams. Something must happened nine years ago for this to happen," Yoko said as Caralama kept crying silent tears against Hiei's bare chest.

"How could a father do something like this to his own daughter?" Yoko looked at Hiei and saw that his eyes were shadowed as he began to speak again, "How could someone even think of rapping there own child?"

"Hiei we don't know if he really did rape Caralama," Yoko said to him a calm voice but also a bit worried. He reached out for Caralama and Hiei hesitantly gave her to him. Caralama stopped crying now but she clung to Yoko. Hiei got up from the bed and went over to the door silently. Caralama looked at the door and just before Hiei got to the door she unlocked it. He went out the door closed it behind him and kept on walking.

"What is he going to do Yoko?" Caralama asked in a calm voice.

"I'm not sure Caralama. You gave us both quite a scare when you had that nightmare. We tried to wake you up but we couldn't. Then you opened your eyes but you were still asleep and you weren't breathing. Though he might only be going to get soem new clothes on," he looked down at Caralama and stroked her hair.

"I heard your voices but he wouldn't let me leave. I tried to call out to you but he had held my throat so I couldn't say anything. I almost couldn't breath and I began to suffocate. That's when my eyes must have opened. Then I felt my hand close around my pendant and then he backed away. But he is angry now. He wont let me get away with it because I had actually gotten away from him and this is the first time without my family." Caralama had said all of this with out crying but she still clung to him and was trembling.

Yoko felt something he had never felt before as she clung to him and he held her close. It felt like something was burning in his chest. He felt angry for some reason at Caralama's father and he didn't know why. He ignored the feeling for now and began to stroke Caralama's hair and occasionally rubbed behind her ears and held her close to him. Caralama felt so safe in his arms but not as safe as she had felt with when she was in Hiei's. She slowly began to detach herself from Yoko. He let her go and looked at her for a while. Her face was pink and a bit puffy and her crying and her hair was a bit messed up but it was her eyes that worried him the most. Her eyes looked like as if she felt like she would never be safe again.

"I'm sorry that I had paralyzed you last night. That's the reason why you couldn't open you eyes. I knew that you were awake and aware of what was happening,"

He looked at her and saw that she was worried what he would say, "You didn't trust me Caralama I understand that. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your place," Yoko put a small smile on his face and stroked Caralama's face with is hand.

Caralama tensed up instantly when he stroked her face but she slowly relaxed, "That doesn't change the fact Yoko." Caralama was beginning to tremble but her eyes were out of tears and she was just to weak to cry.

"What fact Caralama? You were trying to protect yourself and heal us at the same time. Hiei and I should be the ones apologizing. We stole and kidnapped you from your uncle's and didn't make very much of a good impression," Yoko saw that Caralama was about to start crying again and it looked like she was going to break into a thousand pieces if she did.

"Yoko I have to go," Caralama saw the confusion in his eyes, "I sent the witch doctor to my family and if he doesn't know where we are my family is still going to find this place. They can track me and I really don't wont to see anyone get hurt."

Yoko instantly pulled Caralama to him and cradled her in his arms as she began to cry. He lowered his head to her and laid his cheek on the top of hers. _The witch doctor doesn't know where we are so she doesn't have to worry about that. But her family can track her?_ "Caralama are you saying that your family could be on it's way here right now?"

"No Yoko they still don't know where I am because I have kept my mind shut out to everyone. But them being my family they will find me. I will know when they are at least twenty miles away. They're nowhere near here so they couldn't have found me yet. But I still have to get out of here before they do!"

"They wont find you Caralama!" Caralama and Yoko turned around and saw Hiei at the door fully clothed with another white bandana over his third eye, "They wont find you Caralama unless you want to be found," he walked up to the bed and sat on the side of it looking straight at them, "Do you want to be found Caralama?" he looked into Caralama's eyes and saw that she was startled by his question.

"I don't know anymore Hiei. At first yes I would have done anything to leave. But now I...I just don't know what to think anymore." Caralama clung to what was left of Yoko's top and looked at all the things that she didn't clean up the other night. The fire was no longer going in the middle of the room but the healing candles were still lit and the pot was still there. She waved her hand and everything was gone.

The demons looked all over the room and then back at Caralama. Her body was partly lying on the bed but it was partly leaning against Yoko with her head against his chest and her hands were clutching to the scorched robe. He began to gently move some of her hair on her face and then held her close.

After a quick while he gave her to Hiei and he gladly took her, "You should change my friend. I will take care of Caralama," Yoko looked at him and gave a slight nod and he to be out the door, "Caralama you can stay here if you want. But if you want to leave you can."

Caralama looked up at him in confusion, "Don't you want me here Hiei?"

Hiei couldn't believe what she was saying. Of course he wanted her here. He wanted her to be with him all the time and he wanted to protect her in any way he could. Then he noticed it. Caralama was acting different now. Not the way she was acting when she was angry with them for stealing her and the charms at her uncles. She was acting like a lost child that had never been loved before or never new how to be loved.

Caralama looked down now as if she was being punished for something and she began to let go of his waist. But Hiei held on tight to her and put his head on top of hers, "Of course I want you to stay here Caralama. I just don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to stay," Hiei brought Caralama's face up and saw tears in her eyes but he still felt her letting go of his waist, "Caralama please stay," Caralama instantly stopped trying to get away from him and looked at Hiei right in the eyes.

"Do you really want me here Hiei? After all that I have done?" Caralama looked him with hopeful eyes.

"Hey we all got off to a rocky start right? So why don't the three of us start over again? You, me, and Yoko can all try to start over." Hiei saw Caralama's eyes light up instantly and her arms were around him tightly again.

"Yes I would love that very much," she whispered. Yoko had stepped into the bedroom and had seen the smile on Caralama's face as she laid her head on Hiei's chest and he looked at Hiei and saw that he had a smile on his face as well as he laid his head on top of Caralama's head.

"Did I miss anything?" Caralama unwrapped her arms from Hiei's waist looked at Yoko with a huge smile on her face. Instantly he noticed as well that Caralama had looked like a child but now she looked like her old self again except not angry.

"No Yoko its just that I might be staying here a bit longer," Caralama looked at Hiei and saw that he had a huge smile on his face. She looked back at Yoko saw that he had a smile on his face as well.

"I guess it's your turn to change Caralama," said Hiei still with a smile on his face.

"There's something I have to tell you about that part. Signs can get changed in a very different way," She got off the bed and walked a little bit away from the bed. She turned around and stuck her arms out and then there was flash of light. Yoko and Hiei had to cover their eyes and when the light was gone they looked at Caralama and saw that she had changed into different clothes. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless T-shirt and tight stretch able blue jeans. Her hair was also up in a neat ponytail.

Yoko and Hiei were so stunned that Caralama's laughter was the only thing that had brought them back to the present, "Hehe that is how hehe haha Signs mostly get dressed hehehe" she said trying to stop herself form laughing. The demons were soon trying to suppress their giggles as well but it was to no avail. They all ended up laughing so hard that tears were appearing from their eyes and they had to hold their stomachs to stop them from hurting.

After everyone was done laughing they had something to eat. Caralama wasn't afraid of them any more but she was still a bit shy around them. She noticed that Hiei and Yoko were almost like brothers. She still hadn't let down her mind block because the Signs could find her instantly but that didn't seem to bother them at all.

"Caralama," Caralama looked up at Hiei and Yoko and saw that it was Hiei who had spoken.

"Yes?" she answered with a smile on her face.

"You said something about the Signs. What are they?" he asked

Caralama thought it over a bit and said, "Hiei I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you. There are certain things I can get away with but some things maybe like talking about the Signs might get me into big trouble."

"It's all right we just want to know what you were talking about." Yplp said with a smile on his face.

"I'll just tell you this much, there are two kinds of Signs. The "Light Signs" or just "Signs" that have great power and protect the good and fight evil. The "Dark Signs" are always out to destroy anything that is good. Those who were evil once and turned to good the Dark Signs either try to make them bad again or mark them as a traitor. Once you are marked as a traitor you want to stay far away from them. There are some Dark Signs though who will stop at nothing to try to turn you back to bad or hunt you down and..........well you really don't want to know what they will do to you not many creatures have lived to survive that and if they did they wouldn't say what happened. The Signs usually protect or take in those kinds though." Caralama stopped a bit and looked down at what she was eating (they were still having breakfast,) "Coming to think of it I'm probably causing you even more danger than you think by just being here," Caralama got up and went to the door but Hiei was there before she could get through it.

"Caralama what are you saying?" he said and then he saw that her eyes were shadowed and a single tear fell down her face.

"I'm saying Hiei that you being evil the Dark Signs think of you as allies. But doing this doing what your doing to me now I'm with out you knowing it getting you into trouble with them," Yoko was instantly at her side and Hiei had lifted her head. They both saw that Caralama had some sort of blank stare on her face that let no emotion show or be let in.

"Listen Caralama if anything we don't care. Unless they have it written some where that we are supposed to be with them until we die you aren't doing anything bad to us." Yoko was the one who had said this and Hiei nodded. But Caralama still had that darn blank stare on her face.

Then Hiei cupped her face in one hand and gently moved his thumb back and forth on Caralama's cheek until there was a small glint in her eyes, "Please Caralama you doubt my and Yoko's abilities. You caught us off guard when you were angry but that won't happen with these Dark Signs," almost immediately Caralama started to silently cry.

"Oh Hiei if only that were true. Why do you think I wear this pendant around my neck? The Dark Signs are more powerful then me. The only ones who can defeat them are the adult Signs and when they do, do battle both sides almost die. You are nowhere near strong enough to weaken even one of them, even if you and Yoko worked together. They would just think of something to do to you. Painful torture, slow death, anything that would satisfy their need for pain. And when they have decided what to they want to do with you they'll just wave their hand and it will instantly be done. And there will be nothing you can do about it," Caralama's tears were falling down like a silent river and she didn't except any of the comfort that the demons provided.

Yoko walked up behind her as Hiei went to get something and he wrapped his arms around her. At first Caralama still didn't except the comfort but she slowly started to stop crying. Yoko laid his head on top of hers and kept on saying things to her. Caralama felt so safe in his arms that her hands moved by themselves to his arms around her and she leaned back against him.

Caralama began to think to herself _If I didn't know my who my father was a would think that Yoko was my father. If only that were so. _Caralama was beginning to become aware of what she was doing and she started to move away from him and laid her arms back down to her sides. She knew that her real father wouldn't want her to think such a thing let alone be comforted by another man.

Hiei had come back and saw that Caralama was still not excepting any comfort, _"She was Hiei but she must have thought about something and refused the comfort again." _Hiei looked at Caralama. She looked like she was in a different world but maybe this would help them.

"Caralama," She didn't make a single move to show she had heard him but he went on, "I don't know what to do about the Dark Signs but can the Signs track you if this whole hide out and maybe a bit of the forest is cloaked by a charm so you wouldn't have to keep on blocking us out of your mind?" Hiei and Yoko looked at Caralama for a while and then she looked at Hiei.

"Maybe not, but it would have to be a power kind of spell or charm to do that. The Signs like I said before are very powerful. I might be able to sense them twenty miles away but they can since me anywhere in the world. That is if I don't put up my most strongest mind block. They can even sense specific kinds of powers and follow them as well," Caralama stopped finally and looked back down again with that same emotionless stare.

"Well I think I have something that can help," Hiei saw Caralama jerk her head back up so fast that Yoko was hit in the mouth. They both said ow as they rubbed what was hurt. Yoko smiled a bit as he covered his move and Caralama gave a quick smile while she rubbed her head but it was gone in an instant as she looked at Hiei. He also had a small smirk and he spoke with it on and showed them the charm, "This Caralama can mimic anything over any kind of place if you give it your strongest mind block it will mimic it all around the hide out and some of the forest," Hiei watched as Caralama took the charm into her hands. The charm was so small it could fit into the palm of her hand and it was a bit jagged.

"This is a very powerful charm Hiei but it wont be strong enough to hold my strongest mind block," Caralama saw the disappointment in his eyes but she gave slight smile, "That is not after I say a certain spell so it can hold it," Caralama instantly saw a glint in Hiei's eyes. She blew on the stone and murmured a few words. Shhe disappeared and when she reappeared she had a smile on her face. Hiei went into her mind and saw that it was open. "Never ever say that I don't know how to cast a spell or use a charm. I even cast spell around the barrier that is so simple and so weak that the Signs or Dark Signs won't be able to find this place or me. It will be like a brush of wind. No magical or normal eye can see this place and will go right through it. We are completely safe for now," there was smile on the demons faces now.

"But what about the demons who know that this place is here?" Hiei asked in concerned voice, "Or what if the Dark or Light Signs say the right spell and the we are seen?"

"That's the beauty of it Hiei. The only way for the spell to stop working is if I want it to. You were right! I can be found only if I want to be found. And the spell only lets the people that were in the barrier at the time it was spoken see it and bump into it." Caralama looked so happy that they all had to smile with her. They had only seen her this happy when they were so stunned at how she changed her clothes and made her hair neat.

Caralama, Hiei and Yoko were outside climbing trees and having a good time after they had eaten. Caralama called the two demons to go to her because she wanted to show them something. When they gotten to her, beautiful plants surrounded her.

Caralama put one finger to her cheek and winked at them. She went over to a plant that was barely alive. She looked at it as Yoko and Hiei came over. She kneeled to it and then she touched it. All at once the plant turned into a beautiful tree with ripe oranges on its branches. The tree seemed to shake its branches and three ripe oranges fell into their hands.

"I have many nick names and I hope you can guess one of them," she said as she peeled the orange.

"Mother nature's daughter" Hiei said as he finished peeling the orange. He saw the smile on Caralama's face to show that he had guessed right.

Yoko saw as Caralama picked out the seeds of her orange and walked over a bit to a clearing. She waved her hand and small holes opened up in the ground. She blew the seeds in her hand and each one found a little hole to snuggle into. She waved her hand again and the earth closed over the seeds.

The some leaves in the wind began to dance around Caralama and her hair was suddenly undone. She began to twirl about doing strange movements as if she was dancing along with the wind or she was the wind.

Caralama stopped suddenly and looked at Yoko, "Wind dancer," was all he said and Caralama smiled showing that he was right. Hiei went over to her and smiled as he took her hand. Yoko laid his back against the trunk of a tree as he watched two dancers dancing in the wind. Their music was nature and the beat was their own as they twirled and danced. He swore that they were flying in the air instead of dancing on the ground.

The time flew so fast that they hadn't realized that the sun had set and the crickets were chirping. Caralama was suddenly clinging to Hiei as if she was afraid of something or she was hit. Yoko ran over to them when he saw that something was wrong when she stopped dancing and Hiei was holding her close.

"What's wrong Hiei?" he asked when he had gotten to them.

"He's calling to me he wants me to sleep. It nighttime and he is becoming impatient," was all Caralama said. She suddenly began to shiver uncontrollably as she snuggled into Hiei's arms as if trying to get warm.

"We should hurry back to the hideout Hiei. We might be able to help her out more there. We have to get her warmed up," Yoko watched as Hiei picked her up in a bridal way and started to run for the hide out with Yoko right behind them.

When they got to the bedroom they covered Caralama with the covers on the bed while she still clung to Hiei. He was sitting in the bed beside Caralama and held her close. Caralama was holding on tight to Hiei's waist as if someone was trying to pull her away. (In other words Hiei was sitting in the bed under the covers with Caralama sitting beside him under the covers as well holding him tight.) Yoko was sitting on the bedside and kept pushing back the hairs that got into her face. Hiei could feel Caralama's hold slacken. She was becoming to tired to fight back the urge to go to sleep. He held her close and kept saying things that didn't make any since.

Caralama had stopped shivering but she could feel her father trying to get her to sleep and to bring her to him. Before she went to sleep she begged, "Please go into my mind and keep him away from me," then she was asleep.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews so far and I know that Hiei and maybe Yoko is acting more like an OC but I couldn't help it. I don't have Yu Yu Hakusho here when I first made this story so I didn't know how they acted. Anyway thank you for the two reviews and I will try to load the whole story in soon but I have school and home work. R&R !  



	5. The Nightmare

The Nightmare

Hiei looked at Yoko, "I have to be there for her. Her father must have some kind of spell or curse over her," he looked at Yoko and saw that he was worried, "Please Yoko it's just a dream it can't hurt me but it is scaring Caralama and it can kill her!"

"Fine, I'll look after you both I think you have to be asleep as well to make it work properly," Hiei smiled at him and held Caralama close to him and started to lay back in the pillows and fall asleep, "If you need my help though just call out and I will be there for you," those were the last words Hiei heard as he fell asleep.

Hiei's mind immediately searched for Caralama's . When he found it he found that it was open. When he went into it he was in a house on the bottom floor. In front of him appeared to be the kitchen and beside him there was an opening to the living room. Then he heard crying, "Stop please don't come near me please I'll do anything please not to night please!" The crying was coming from upstairs. He ran up the stairs and saw that there was a room at the end of the hallway with a closed door where the screams were coming from.

"I told you before girl," came an angry male voice from the other side of the room, "I don't like my fun to be interrupted and I also told you not to hang out with other boys now didn't I? And what did you do? You interrupted my fun and stayed with those guys all day! That calls for some serious punishment!"

"Please don't we didn't do anything! I tried to get away from them but"

"But, but, but, BUT you went with them anyway! You spent the whole day with them! They are not your family!" Hiei heard aloud slap and then a thud.

He couldn't take it any longer as he opened the door and yelled, "Get away from her!" Hiei couldn't believe what he saw. The whole room was a mess and Caralama was crying and on the floor. There was a big man in front of her holding a beer bottle in one hand. The man had long dirty unkept hair that looked like it had been blonde once. His eyes were blood red from being angry he had a small beard. He was wearing a big shaggy long tan coloured coat. His pants were baggy and black and his shirt was dirty untucked and used to be white.

"So you came huh?" the big man said. Hiei could smell the alcohol on his breath from the other side of the room, "You let him into your mind huh?" The man said turning to Caralama and she didn't answer, "I asked you a question you insolent little wrench and he kicked her in the ribs.

Hiei ran in frony of Caralama and had drawn out his sword (also called a katana) and yelled, "I said leave her alone!" the man was surprised at how fast Hiei had run that he tripped walking backwards and fell onto the bed. Hiei turned to Caralama and cupped her cheek. She winced and Hiei saw that there was a bruise appearing on her cheek. He turned and yelled, "YOU HIT HER!"

"Of **COURSE** I hit her! What are you supposed to do to a disobedient child? Give a compliments and erg them to do the same thing? She is not you daughter," Hiei couldn't believe what he was hearing. He actually thought that it was right to hit a child? Hiei jabbed the katana into the man's stomach as he stood up. He staggered a bit and then he started laughing, "Ha I guess you didn't know that you can't kill me since I'm already dead huh? And this is a dream so even if I wasn't dead you couldn't hurt me. But I can sure hurt you!" The man took the katana out of his stomach and hit him. Hiei didn't see it coming and was flown against the wall and he went through it, "Caralama come here right now!" the man yelled as she jumped from the hole in the wall and ran toward Hiei's still body. She began to sing the song of healing and he woke up with his katana gripped and ready in his hand.

"Caralama get out of here or wake up if you can, just run and get away and don't look back!" he ordered her as he started to stand up.

"I can't do that Hiei. I can't leave you here with my father. In my dreams he draws out all of my power and strengthens himself. He will be to strong for you!" Caralama said in a shaky worried voice.

"Do I say Caralama don't worry about me!"

"But Hiei!" Hiei turned around and cupped her cheek with one hand and then he brought her lips to his and he kissed her. She was surprised by this action but didn't resist in the slightest but their kiss was interrupted by a loud yell.

"YOU DARE TO KISS HIM IN FRONT IF ME?" They broke their kiss and saw Caralama's father jump out of hole in the house.

"Run Caralama hurry!" Hiei said as he went into an attack position and looked hard at her father.

Caralama moved behind him and just before she ran she kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you Hiei," and then she was running away from the soon to be battle.

"I will personally make sure neither of you wake up!" yelled her father, "But I guess you should know the name of the person that is about to kill you. Alfred," said he said and he began to glow. Hiei heard a scream and he knew that Alfred was drawing power from Caralama. Alfred was still holding the beer bottle in the same hand. "You want some?" yelled Alfred and he went straight for Hiei with blinding speed he jumped out of the way just in time as the hand with the beer bottle punched the place where he had been.

_How can he be that fast?_ Thought Hiei as he dodged yet another close call. _Why is he trying to hit me with the with the beer in his hand?_ Alfred suddenly went at him again and when Hiei was about to get out of the way Alfred waved a hand and he tripped and was on his back. Then the hand that had the bear bottle in it went through his stomach but didn't break the skin. Then Alfred turned his hand and then pulled it back with nothing in it. Alfred backed away as Hiei started to get up pressing one hand to his stomach as he got up and leaned on his katana for support. _What happened to the beer bottle? _Hiei thought as he kept on pressing his hand to his stomach.

"It might feel a bit uncomfortable for awhile after you know what has happened," Alfred said with an evil grin.

_What was he talking about? After I found out what, what happened? Where did the bottle go? Why is my stomach hurting so much? He couldn't have hit me that hard!_

"Hiei!" Hiei turned around and saw Caralama coming back.

"Ah she knows what happened," Alfred said with a grin on his face that showed that he done more than punch Hiei in the stomach.

"Hiei please tell me he didn't punch you with the hand the beer bottle was in!" Caralama ran over to him with amazing speed and was at his side and looking at his eyes as if hopping that it wasn't true. Hiei looked at her with confusion in his eyes and then he collapsed in her arms.

"I did Caralama and you remember what happens when I use that attack lets see if you can reverse it," Caralama looked at Hiei in her arms.

"Why is everyone so worried about the attack Caralama? He just hit me..."

"Don't speak Hiei it will make the poison go faster," she said as she put her finger to his lips. She could see the startle meant in his eyes, "This is going to hurt Hiei and be really uncomfortable you have to be very still."

Hiei nodded to her and sealed himself off from the pain he was now feeling and put his hands down to his side. Caralama looked her hand and then it began translucent (see through.) She looked at Hiei and with a single tear coming from her eye she dipped her hand into his stomach. Hiei gave a gasp of pain put still stayed still in Caralama's arms. She looked at him and started to slowly move her hand. He gripped at her arm and she winced at the pain. Hiei saw that he had drawn blood from his grip and looked at her as if he was trying to say sorry. She smiled and said, "It's alright," he began to feel something strange then. It's kind of hard to explain but feel felt like there was something in his stomach either Caralama's hand. He moved her hand over to where he felt it. He felt her grasp the thing and then she looked at him, "Hiei I'm sorry this is going to hurt he turned the bottle completely around and I have to turn it back around and pull it out. I'm going to do this as quickly as I can Hiei." she said with some strain in her voice. He looked at her nodded and closed his eyes and lit go of her hand and took a deep breath. Caralama took a deep breath as well and pulled out her hand as fast she could and what she had a hold of. Hiei's cry of pain was so loud at there was blood coming out of pointy her ears. Caralama had to cover her ears before she could turn down the volume. She quickly turned down the volume and threw away the beer bottle as far as she could. Then she cradled Hiei to her chest and quietly whispered to him. All at once Alfred was rushing at them but he was stopped some how. Vines began to wrap around his wrists, ankles and waist as he tried to get at Hiei and Caralama. Alfred was thrown far away and they saw Yoko there looking straight at them looking as proud as ever.

He ran towards them and asked with worry on his face, "Are you okay Hiei?"

Hiei looked tired but he was quickly regaining his strength, "Yes Yoko, thanks to Caralama I fine," Caralama couldn't hide her blush at the complement but she was tired as well and was suddenly in Hiei's arms as he started to sit up, "She must have lost a lot of energy trying to get that beer bottle out of me," he said thinking aloud as he laid her head down across his lap. Yoko gave Hiei a look of confusion at what he had said, "I'll tell you when we get out of here," Hiei answered as he gently picked up Caralama and carried her over to a tree.

"I guess you were wrong about the dream not hurting you huh?" Yoko said as he followed Hiei.

"Yoko this is no dream believe me I don't know what it is, but this is no dream," Hiei raced up the tree and put Caralama onto a branch and laid his hand on her face (she was asleep.) Then he jumped down and stumbled a bit. He hadn't regain all of his power but Yoko had caught him.

They ran out to the street and waited. Then they heard a scream of rage and the ground began to shake, "How dare you do this?" cried a voice in the direction the demons were looking in, "You are just causing Caralama more pain you know!" Hiei and Yoko watched as Alfred came out of the trees all bloodied up at where the thorns on the vines had touched him, and a few more scratches from the landing, "You can't kill me! When you wake up I'll just be back tomorrow night and do the same thing! The only way to get ride of me is kill your beloved Caralama!" the demons couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Your not apart of her, Alfred," yelled Hiei at the man that was coming toward them, "You just stay in her mind. If what you said is true then you shouldn't be here your dead!" Yoko looked at him.

"We really got to talk after this," he said to Hiei.  
Hiei closed his eyes and gave a small smirk, "You deffinitly got that right," and he opened his eyes to look at Alfred.

"I am apart of her I'm why she is here!" yelled Alfred in an angry voice, "Being her father I am apart of her."

"I don't want you as my father!" came a voice from behind them,

"Caralama go back!" yelled Hiei and Yoko, but she didn't listen she had climbed down the tree but was leaning against it with one hand.

"Your dead, so why do you keep hurting me every night? I want to be able to have a decent life. Why do you have to hurt people even after death?" Caralama stood strong but Hiei could see that she was about to fall down. He and Yoko went over to her and caught her before she fell.

"I am your father!" yelled Alfred.

"Your nothing to me!" she yelled, "All you have ever done to me is hurt me! I want you out of my mind forever!" Alfred looked like as if he had been turned to stone then there was a flash of light and they were all back in their own minds sleeping peacefully in the bedroom.


	6. Caralama's Father

Caralama's Father

Hiei was the first one to wake up. He looked at Caralama and started to wake her up, _"You really don't want to do that she is just fine,"_ Hiei heard the voice in his head and looked all around for the source but he couldn't find it, "_I'm in your head just like I was with Caralama but with a slight twist. Go to the bathroom now or I'll hurt you,"_ Hiei stayed in the bed and disobeyed Alfred. All at once he pressed a hand to his stomach in pain, "_I warned you, now go to the bathroom before I make it even more painful ,"_ Hiei carefully unwrapped Caralama's arms from around his waist and went to the bathroom, "_Good now look into the mirror."_

Hiei turned and saw himself in the mirror. "What am I supposed to see?" he hissed.

_"Look behind you!" _he looked behind him in the mirror and saw Alfred smiling and glaring wickedly at him_. "You are the only one who can do this. I could have done this to my daughter but I decided not to. She always had a hard time at night. I will tell you this much though,"_ Alfred said with a smile,_ "When I visited I always taught her something."_

"You lie!" hissed Hiei to him, "You gave her nothing but pain for the last nine years!"

_"Why do you think I did those things Hiei? So that she could get stronger! I didn't take pleasure in what I was doing! I didn't know any other way to raise her!" _

"How about let her family do it while you just sat back and watched?" Hiei argued.

_"Think about it Hiei," _Alfred said getting angry, "_She would be a lot weaker if I hadn't done what I did and she probably wouldn't have healed you if she hadn't attacked you. She did that because she had faced worse in her dreams. As for what happened last night and the night before that I just don't want her to grow up to fast and I'm being kind to her compared to what my family did to me!"_

Hiei thought this over and then he said, "You're tying to confuse me Alfred. You are trying to make me sorry so that you can go back into her mind and do what you were doing before."

_"I can't go back into her mind because she said that she didn't want me in her mind! Once she said that I was thrown out!" _

"And what you decided to go into my mind why?"

_"I did this_ _so that if you do anything bad to her or hurt her in any way I will personally deal with you my self!" _

"With what? A hurting stomach please," all of a sudden Hiei pressed both of his hands to his stomach and gasp out in pain as it began to hurt even more then the last time.

_"Don't get mouthy to me Hiei! Caralama might have been able to take the beer bottle out of your stomach but not after enough of the beer was spilled into it to make sure that I can give you a good punishment!_" The pain lasted for only a few seconds but Hiei saw that Alfred had made his point.

"Hiei?" he got out of the bathroom and saw that Caralama was awake, and when she saw him she started to smile. She got out of the bed and ran toward him and hugged him around the waist. Hiei returned the embrace and gave a little smile, "He's gone Hiei I can finally rest easy at night thanks to you and Yoko."

Caralama turned and went over to Yoko who was sleeping in the chair Caralama had summoned. She gently woke him up and when he was awake he smiled at her she gave him a hug as well. She looked so happy to Hiei that he had forgotten that Alfred was still there, "_I guess I was hard on her. Don't ask me why I raped her mother. She was so caring and beautiful she was the only one who had actually cared about me. It was like as if I was under an evil spell or something I never would have dreamed of raping her mother. The same thing happened when I went to visit nine years ago."_

_"Yeah right",_ was all Hiei said as he went over to where Caralama was.

"I believe you owe me an explanation of what was happening before you screamed so loud that the Signs had probably heard you Hiei." Caralama stared at Yoko as if he was serious. He saw the worry in her eyes and said while rubbing a hand behind his head, "I guess I shouldn't joke about things like that huh?" Caralama gave a little laugh and swatted him gently across the head.

"For your information I tend take things seriously when it comes to that kind of joking. If I say things like that I always mean it. If I say that I never want to see someone's face again or I'm going to forget something or someone as if I never meet that someone then I do," the demons looked at her as if not believing what she was saying.

_"She always was like that, I taught her to take things seriously. It seems I didn't exactly make that part clear but hey you take what you get."_

_"Shut up," _was aall Hiei said to Alfred.

_"Now, now what did I say about being mouthy. I wont punish you in front of people so just hope that I forget about your mouth."_

Hiei was too happy to care as he saw Caralama look up at him with a smile so bright it would have blinded anyone.

After Yoko had been filled in about what had happened before he was in Caralama's mind he looked at Hiei worriedly and he kept telling him he was all right.

After Caralama went outside to do something Hiei and Yoko were alone to talk, "Hiei I knew something was going to happen," he said to him.

"Yeah well we all got out and I'm fine now so you don't have to worry about it. The reason why we did that was to help Caralama. I just didn't expect it to be...well you know almost real. But really I'm fine you don't have to worry about me," Hiei said with a smirk on his face, "Lets see what Caralama is up to."

"Fine, but Hiei I'm acting this way because I'm worried not to bug you. Caralama would have acted the same way," Yoko said as he walked behind Hiei out of the bedroom.

_"You know you can tell them I didn't say you couldn't."_

_"Why don't you just leave me alone!"_

Caralama was outside tending to her little garden. She was so happy and then a branch that went over to her and then she turned around, "Watch out..." but it was to late. The demons were hanging upside down with their ankles wrapped up in vines, "I tried to warn you. The plants have become a bit over protective," she said as she rubbed the plants that had a hold of the demons and they fell with a loud thud.

"Okay...maybe you should stay inside for awhile or get the plants to know the difference between people who want to hurt you and people who were just interested in what you were doing," Yoko said as he got up and rubbed his head and back.

"That was embarrassing," Hiei said as he stumbled while he got up, "Two of the most powerful demons beaten by an over protective plant. And one of the demons just happens to control plants as well," Caralama just couldn't help it as she gave a little giggle. Yoko was instantly behind her and started to tickle her.

"Hahaha what are you doing? Hahaha stop please hahaha." Caralama was squirming all over the place and she was instantly out of Yoko's arms and up a tree. Hiei was laughing and fell over onto the ground. "You okay Hiei?" Caralama asked as she came down the tree and walked to his side.

"I'm fine but Yoko's right these plants have to know the difference," he said while wiping away tears. Caralama and Yoko helped him up from the ground.

"I have never seen you laugh that hard Hiei." Yoko said with a smile on his face.

"Well I have never seen you tickle anyone before either, so there," Hiei said while still wiping away some tears in his eyes that hadn't fell.

After that everyone went back inside and had something to eat. Then they went out side again. Before they knew it was nighttime. They had decided that they would sleep in there own rooms this time. So Caralama went to the bedroom (that had become her bedroom) and put on a yellow light nightgown with tie dye blue dots and she went to the bed on the other side of the room. When she was in under the covers she began to remember all that had happened in the room. She smiled when she remembered that Hiei had kissed her when she wouldn't leave as she touched her lips. She had felt so wonderful and she just couldn't have resisted whispering to him that she loved him and kiss him back on the cheek. She snuggled under the covers not afraid of sleeping and slipped into a deep wonderful sleep.

* * *

Hiei on the other hand was having a disagreement with her father, "Listen I want to give her some space after all that she has been through! You may not care but I do. A lot has happened to her so just give it a rest. I'm not going to sleep with her tonight!"

_Y"ou have done it three times all ready and the first time you dragged her down. The second you were practically asking her to sleep with you and she did it for you! And we all know the third resaon. So what is going to be different this time!"_

"The difference is she was crying the first time and I wanted to comfort her! There is no reason for me to sleep with her tonight especially if your there!" he hissed in anger.

_"Then make one! And I wont be there I wont know what you are doing if you don't want me to!"_

"Listen I'm not you so don't make me do things when she isn't ready for them! Let her have a few nights to herself. She has been raped for nine years and I kidnapped her! She almost killed Yoko and I and then she fixed us up and I made her sleep with me! Then Yoko and I find her having a nightmare and try to wake her and you start to strangle her! We also go into her mind and she has to take a beer bottle out of my stomach that you had put there and she is utterly weak after that! I think she deserves to be alone for now!"

Hiei was instantly on the ground with his arms around his stomach gasping in pain, "_I know quite well what happened Hiei you don't have to remind me. But if she is gone tomorrow then I will make sure that you suffer for it. I have been in your mind long enough to know all about your past by the way. I saw how you had lost your heart and many other things."_

"So what!" hissed Hiei with his arms still around his stomach and the pain increased.

_"So I know there is a person who knows I'm in your head! And that can be very dangerous to Caralama! He can instantly take her away from you and/or torture you from far away!" _suddenly the pain stopped and Hiei was breathless on the floor, _"Can't you see that you have put Caralama in danger? That scientist can easily take her away and never give her back! And he could be working for the Dark Signs right now for all you know!"_

Hiei got off the ground after awhile and started to look around, "Your right, I guess I'll see if I can sneak her into my room," he walked off and went to Caralama's room. When he got there he saw her sleeping in her bed, "I just have one question is she a heavy sleeper?"

_"She can sleep with out waking up but she can also be a very light sleeper. But with what has been going on she should be out like a light."_

He went over to her and saw that she had smile on her face. He carefully uncovered her and even more carefully carried her in his arms in a bridal style and he could smell Caralama's sent of roses and lilacs as he carried her toward the door in her floor length nightgown. He opened the door with a thought and went to his room. Hiei's room was dark and everything was black. He had a stack of swords on the walls and black robes in a closet. Even his bed was the colour black. He couldn't help but think that his room reminded him of his soul. He always thought of his soul was a dark void with out any care. Then he looked at Caralama and smiled. She was the opposite of everything he was. Why she said she had loved him he would never know because he felt unworthy of her loving him.

_"Are you going to go?' _Hiei asked as he laid Caralama on his bed and moved beside her and covered the both of them.

_"Fine I'm gone," _Hiei knew Alfred was gone. He didn't know how he knew he just knew and was great full that he was gone. When the covers were over the both of them Caralama instantly moved closer toward Hiei's warmth. Surprised Hiei almost backed away from her but he stopped himself. He wrapped his arms around her held her close and gently laid a kiss on her head good night.


	7. The Letters

The Letters

Caralama dreamed that night that her family and friends were separating Hiei and her. She cried to them saying that Hiei and Yoko had done nothing to her but her family wouldn't listen and took her away from them. Caralama looked backed and cried out for Hiei to help her but he was still asleep on a bed with Yoko beside him both oblivious of what was happening around them. Then Caralama saw her mother take out a jagged dagger and jabbed it into Hiei's chest. Caralama screamed and looked toward Yoko and called out to him to watch out and wake up but it was to late. Her uncle was already over him with the same dagger in his hands and he plunged it into his chest then Caralama saw a huge fox the same colour as her hair. It turned to her and said, "Caralama you san save them with my help."

Caralama woke up in cold sweat as she looked around her and saw she wasn't her room and she began to get worried. She then noticed that someone had his or her arms around her. She looked up and saw Hiei fast asleep. She gently unwrapped his arms from her and checked him over and saw that there was no dagger wound. Relieved she looked around and saw that she was in another room, _This must be Hiei's room. Why am I here? I must have sleep walked here. Wait if Hiei's all right does that mean Yoko is as well?_ Caralama carefully climbed out of the bed and found out were Yoko's bedroom was.

His bed room was like a small forest full of plants mostly rose bushes. There were vines all over the place and some of them were hanging from the ceiling.

When she got there she saw that Yoko was in his bed sleeping. She went over and saw that there was no dagger wound as well. Relieved she went back to Hiei's room. She sat on the bed beside Hiei. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Caralama suddenly remembered her dream and she began to get up and summoned a cloak. After she had put it on she looked at Hiei and thought to her self, _I should at least tell him why I'm leaving._

She summoned a pen and some paper and wrote

**Hiei**

**By the time that you read this I will probably be gone. Please don't try to find or follow me. If the Signs still think that you are evil (which I hope you still aren't) you and Yoko could be in real danger. My mother, uncle and aunt may never really understand how I feel about you since they were the ones that were mostly affected by my father. They will probably not think twice about killing either of you. I hope you understand Hiei I love you and I will tell them everything so that they wont go after you. I know that the barrier is still up and they can't find any of us but this is only delaying the inevitable. We will eventually have to tell them and the sooner I tell them sooner it will be safe. But with my mother it will take a long time so you are going to have to patient. I will tell them that you and Yoko saved me from Alfred and that you never did hurt me. But if this doesn't work I will escape to you and Yoko and forget about the Signs. I will do what ever it takes to make sure that it doesn't come to that. But if it does and this is just to be careful I want you to take one of the charms that can transport everything that is within the barrier to anywhere you want to go. The charm can be used more than once but I don't think that is necessary because it will also bring the mimicking charm along with you so the Signs will never find you. You have to understand me Hiei if you thought my fireball hurt, if the Signs think that you and Kurama are evil heavens only knows what they will do to you and it will be much more painful! I know that when I was healing you and I said that I couldn't kill you, you thought it was because I loved you. I do love you now Hiei but that wasn't it. I couldn't kill you because Sign sisters, brothers and/or children can't kill anyone until their eighteen not even if they cut you head off. That is why you and Yoko didn't die...thankfully, I'm only fifteen and I'm a Sign child. There is so much more I have to tell you but not now. I will give you and Yoko a mind picture of the charm you are supposed to look for and a mind message on how to use it. I can now only give you one more thing before I leave. A book on how to use all the charms, I don't care if you use them for crime but I trust you to make the right choice.**

**I love you Hiei and don't you ever, EVER think differently,**

**Caralama**

Caralama went over to Hiei and folded the letter and carefully enclosed Hiei's hand around it. She knelt over Hiei and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. She put her mouth close to his ear and whispered, "I love you Hiei so please understand this."

She went to Yoko's room and saw that he was still sleeping. Caralama glanced outside and saw that the sun was two hours away from rising. That gave Caralama plenty of time to write him a message and give him the mind message and picture.

**Yoko**

**I have already given Hiei a letter to explain some of the reasons why I'm leaving I told you some of them already when I was freaking out after another one of my nightmares with my father. I have to go so you and Hiei can be safe. I have to convince my family and friends that you had done nothing to me but care for me. I am sure my mother, aunt, and uncle will not understand. What my father did affected them the most. I hope you understand that I am doing this to keep you and Hiei safe. My family does terrible things to people whom kidnapped there young. Heavens only knows what they will do to you and Hiei. I have given Hiei a book on how to use the charms that you stole. Like I said to Hiei I don't care what you do with them you can use them for stealing I don't care but I hope you make the right decision. I will give you a mind message and a mind picture to you about a charm you can use to take everything within the barrier anywhere you want. I care about you Yoko and don't think I don't. Believe it or not you are like a father to me and that is all I have ever wanted was a father that would care for me like you have. I hope you don't hate me for thinking this Yoko but I am just telling you the truth.**

**You remember when I attacked you with the fireball? Well I could have killed you but I don't have enough time to right it down so you are going to have to read Hiei's letter. Please don't come after me and find the charm and use it so that way the Signs won't be able to find you. I will try to tell them everything and it might take awhile. My family might not even believe let alone listen to me but I hope the other Signs will. Like I said before I love you like a father and I hope you don't think it wrongly. I have to go you are starting to wake up.**

**Caralama**

Caralama folded the letter and went over to Yoko and enclosed his hand around the letter. She knelt down and gently wrapped her arms around him in loving embrace laying her head in his chest for a second and then whispered in his ear, "Please think of me as your daughter Yoko," then she went over to the window and looked out of it. Then in a flash of light she was outside. Caralama went up a tree and waited. She was still in Hiei and Yoko's mind so she knew when they woke up and started reading their letters.

Yoko was the first one to wake up and read the letter. He read it and when he got to the part of Caralama thinking him as her father he was a bit surprised but he wasn't uncomfortable with Her saying this. Thinking back to when Caralama had hugged him after they had battled Alfred and when he had tickled her he had felt like he was a father to her and he smiled at this thought. Then he saw the image of the charm and then he knew how to use it. Then he there was a slam of a door being opened and he ran towards Hiei's room he saw Hiei run out as if hoping to find Caralama still there.

Hiei had woken up felling a bit cold and he saw that Caralama was not in his arms but he felt there was a piece of paper in his hand. It was the letter Caralama had given to him. He turned on the light beside his bed and began to read it. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Caralama was really going to the Signs and try to tell them that Hiei and Yoko didn't do anything to her. _They will never believe her! _Hethought to himself, _They'll just try to find us and kill us. I can take that but Caralama not being there with me! I don't want to die without her beside me! I have to find her before she leaves the grounds!_

Yoko ran after Hiei as he dashed off to the open door that led to outside. With a wave of his hand the door closed before he went through it. Hiei looked at the door and then turned around and glared at him, "OPEN THE DOOR KURAMA! I HAVE TO FIND HER!" he yelled at him and stood there.

"Hiei can't you see that she is trying save us? We can't keep running from the Signs forever they will eventually find us so Caralama has to go to the Signs and clear us!" Yoko said in a clear calm voice. Hiei just stood there with anger in his eyes and a promise of death in them as well, "Hiei we have to find that charm and get out of here. Once she crosses over the barrier the Signs can easily find her and then we will be caught! Do you really want Caralama to know that you are dead because you were so stubborn? She will probably think that you didn't love her at all!"

Hiei looked at the door and then back at Yoko, "FINE BUT IF SHE DOSEN"T COME BACK IN ONE MONTH I'M GOING AFTER HER REGARDLESS OF THE DANGER!" Hiei turned and ran towards the room where they had put the stolen the magic charms in with Yoko right behind him.

It was all Caralama could do to get away from the hideout and not look back. Then there was a sudden burst of light. When the light was gone Caralama turned around and went back to the hide out. There was nothing there. Her heart hurt and it felt so heavy. Caralama had heard all of what the demons were thinking and was happy that Yoko thought her as his daughter. She didn't know the feeling was when she heard Hiei say the things and think the things he did though. But she was happy that Yoko had gotten him to get the charm and he would wait for one month. Then she remembered that her family and friends always moved. Not away to another house but to another world. When her family and friends had given up on looking for them if they didn't believe her they would move to another world and she knew that there were different time speeds in other worlds. What if they went to a world where time was slower than this one and Hiei was dead? Or what if they had found him and killed him and she wasn't there to be with him like Hiei had thought? Caralama started to cry and wanted have Hiei beside her right then comforting her saying that her family would never find them and that they could never keep them apart.

Then Caralama felt a pair of arms wrap around her in a loving embrace and thinking it was Hiei she snuggled closer. Then she looked up at the face and she didn't see Hiei's face she saw her mothers. Surprised Caralama backed away from her mother and thought_. Oh no don't tell me that I was to late_.

Her mother looked startled to see Caralama back away from her. Caralama's mother was so beautiful. Her mother was tall and slender with hair that looked like golden silk that went down to her waist. Her face looked so beautiful and caring but seemed a bit worried. She didn't have high cheekbones like her daughter but her eyelashes were long just like hers. April's skin was a sun-tanned kind of colour and her eyes were like golden sapphires. "Caralama are you alright?" Caralama's mother (who was called April) asked in a worried tone of voice. April's voice was strong and calm but it sounded worried as well.

"Those demons didn't hurt you did they?" vame another voice behind April and Zell, Caralama's uncle, came up with the Nakada and her brother Squall. Zell was strongly built and really handsome. His hair was blonde and spiked in the front but smooth in the back. He also had a tattoo on one side of his face that covered a small bit on his left side. His skin to also had a sun-tanned kind of colour and his eyes looked like golden sapphires.

Nakada's eyes were icy blue but held warmth in them but they looked just as worried as April. She had a soft voice that sounded like the ringing of bells. She also had high cheekbones and long eyelashes. She was slender and her skin was fair and the colour was milky white. Her hair went to her waist and it was a silver blue kind of colour. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt and a skirt that went down to her knee's that matched the colour of her hair. Her legs were long and slender but they still looked strong enough to run far and fast and could swim at great speeds.

Squall wore black jeans and a black coat with a white T-shirt underneath it. His brown hair was short and a bit messed up. There was a scar on his left side of his nose that he had gotten from one of the Dark Signs. The one who gave it to him also got one on the other side of his nose. His voice was deep and strong but it always sounded so beautiful and calm. his eyes were a deep colour of blue and his skin was a pale kind of colour.

"No he didn't hurt me he would never had of hurt me, neither would have the other one!" answered Caralama as fast as she could.

"Calm down," Nakada began to speak and just by her voice Caralama calmed down, "Now who is he and the other one?" Nakada asked as she knelt by Caralama.

Caralama was quiet for a second wondering if she should tell them, "Hiei and Yoko they would never hurt me please don't hurt them I'll do anything!" Caralama said again a bit to fast but her voice was also very calm.

This surprised them very much. They looked at Caralama as if she had gone mad all except for Nakada and Squall. Nakada had knelt there beside her and began to put her hands on her shoulders and asked, "Caralama why don't you want us to hurt them? They stole from your uncle Zell's house and they kidnapped you. You had blocked out your mind so we couldn't find you."

"I can't tell you why I just can't, but please don't hurt any of them I couldn't stand it if you did," Caralama was close to tears. She couldn't let her dream of Hiei and Yoko being killed by her own family and friends come true.

"Is she going to be all right Nakada?" It was Squall, her brother who had spoken up now, "Is she going to need anything?"

"No Squall she doesn't need anything but for us to do as she says until further notice. We need to take her back home." Nakada answered in a calm voice, "She needs to have tons of rest and then we can ask her some more questions. Come Caralama no one is going to hurt anyone." With that Caralama fainted into Nakada's arms.

_What ever happened,_ Nakada thought as Zell carried Caralama back toward their home, _Caralama seems to be very afraid if we hurt this Hiei and Yoko she met in the hide out._Nakada thought to herself as she looked back towards where the hide out had been. She recognized which charm they had used to get the whole hide out, out of this place. But some one would have had to tell them how to use it because that particular charm was not of this world. Nakada put her thoughts a side for the moment, right now she had to look after Caralama.


	8. I Need You

I Need You

Hiei looked out the window of the hide out; they had gone to another forest. He never left the windowsill and he never let go of the letter or book Caralama had given to him. He hadn't opened the book but he kept on reading over the letter.

_So _Hiei thought to himself as he reread the letter again, _she didn't kill me because she loved me after all. How could I have been so stupid? She probably thought I was an idiot to think that. But does she really love me?_ He remembered that before he had woken up he had felt someone kiss him and whisper 'I love you Hiei please understand' he closed his eyes and thought for a second.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't here someone enter the room. It wasn't till that someone was right beside him did he know he wasn't alone. He looked at the person beside him and saw Yoko, "Still thinking about her Hiei?" he asked.

"Of course not," Hiei answered in a normal voice but Yoko could detect a bit of sadness and pain in his voice. "She is back with her family where she belongs and I don't know what I was thinking when she left," Hiei looked at the letter crumpled it into a ball and threw it to the other side of the room, "Love, how could I have been so stupid? She was just saying that she loved me so that I wouldn't go after her!" his voice was getting a bit higher now with his rage.

Yoko went over to the crumpled letter and smoothed it out in his hand and began to read it. He looked back at Hiei on the windowsill who was looking out the window again. He hadn't eaten anything ever since Caralama had left and that was two weeks ago. He also never slept and had been at the windowsill for the last two weeks as well. They were in the room where Caralama had slept in. Hiei had a window installed with one of the charms in the room and now he would do nothing else but to look out of it.

Yoko began to smell something familiar in the room that he hadn't noticed before. It smelled like lilacs and roses. He looked towards Hiei with a questionable look on his face.

"That is how she smelled Yoko," Hiei sighed not looking straight at him but still sensing that Yoko was wondering what the smell was, "It some how stayed here even after she left."

He looked at him with a look of concern. Is that really what Caralama smelled like? He took another deep breath and remembered when Caralama had held him be the neck he had smelled lilacs and roses. Yoko looked around the room and noticed that her presence was all around in this room. He closed his eyes and he could faintly hear an angry voice and then the voice was singing, then it was crying and lastly it was laughing. He opened his eyes and knew that what he had heard was Caralama. He looked at Hiei and wondered if he could hear the same thing.

"Yes Yoko," he sighed, "I do hear her and smell her and if I close my eyes long enough I can see and feel her," he confessed in a sad voice.

Yoko went over to him with the wrinkled letter still in his hand and took a good look at him. Hiei had changed in those two weeks. He looked a lot thinner from his lack of eating, he looked a lot sadder and not the angry killer that Kurama had gotten to know and steal with. He also looked a lot more tired with the dark circles under his eyes. Yoko put the letter on a desk beside the windowsill where Hiei was still sitting and looking out of. He looked at Hiei and started to say, "Hiei I think she really did love you. Why do you think she came back in the dream after Alfred had used that attack on you? She was risking being rapped and/or beaten again so that you could be saved. I got a letter from her as well and she sounded like she really is trying to get her family to listen but in my letter it said that her family might not even listen but the rest of the Signs might," Yok looked up to see what he would say but he just sat there looking out the window as if he hadn't heard a thing. Yoko laid his letter beside Hiei's, "You can read it if you want I don't care," after Yoko had said this he went to the door opened it looked back at Hiei and saw that he hadn't moved at all. He sighed and went out of the room_ Caralama you left to soon, _he thought to himself quietly.

After he had left Hiei looked at the letters on the desk. He just looked at them for a while and closed his eyes and tried to remember what Caralama had looked like. It took awhile longer than the other times he tried, but he saw her face. He tried to picture her smiling but he couldn't, all he could see was her looking worried and saying something but he couldn't hear her words. Alfred had a long talk with him but he hadn't hurt him and he left him to be in peace for a while. Suddenly he felt something wet on his cheeks and he heard something drop onto the floor. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and saw that his vision was blurred. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and his hand came back wet. _Oh no _he thought to himself, _please say I'm not crying._ But he when he looked at the floor and he saw that there was a black tear gem on the floor he knew he was. (Since he was born to an ice apparition mother he could cry tear gems like his mother and race but because he was part fire demon so they became black.) It hurt Hiei so much he kept thinking to himself. _Caralama I can deal with what your family would do to me even kill me because I know that you will be there and I know that you wouldn't let them hurt me or Yoko. But I can't deal with what __**you're**__ doing to me. You are killing me slowly and painfully from the inside Caralama, can't you see that? If I had a heart I would probably be dead by now. Caralama why did you leave me? _With that he went to the bed put the book on the bedside table, laid on top of the covers of the bed and pulled his legs up to his chest and willed himself not to cry. With out knowing it he sent out a message trying to find her, "_Caralama, where are you I need you! I can't live without you much longer! Please Caralama your killing me with out knowing it!" _and with that he fell asleep crying with his mind trying to find her.

* * *

Caralama suddenly woke up hearing Hiei's cry, "Hiei?" she began to look around. Caralama felt so weak that she could barely sit up in the bed. She felt like she was going to faint from the weakness that she was feeling. She wasn't in her or Hiei's bedroom back at the hide out then she called out with tears in her eyes "Hiei where are you?" suddenly there was a pair of arms around her she looked behind her and saw her mothers face. Caralama was scared now, _Oh please say they didn't kill them please say they didn't hurt Hiei and Yoko please._

April heard what her daughter was thinking and was shocked to her it, "Caralama are you okay?"

"Please say you didn't kill them please!" Caralama said through tears, "Mother please say you didn't kill them please!"

Then Caralama heard a calm voice and her tears were wiped away by a hand that came from behind her, "We didn't kill or hurt anyone Caralama don't worry we did what you told us to do. We didn't look for anyone," Caralama turned around and saw Nakada looking down at her and sitting on the bed beside her.

Caralama was so exhausted that she leaned against her mother and said before she went to sleep while looking at her, "Please Nakada don't let anyone hurt them I will do anything just don't kill or hurt them," with tears in her eyes she fainted in her mother's arms.

"Nakada I think they did something to her. She would never have said such things like this before. She's so weak she can hardly sit up maybe..." April started to say but before she could say anything more Nakada began to talk.

"April as far as I can tell they did nothing to her. I have been her mind because crying and worrying about these two demon thieves has made her mind barrier to weak. She probably didn't know she still had it up." Nakada said looking at her friend.

April had a stunned look on her face, "Didn't do anything to her? Nakada look at her and listen to her don't you see how weak she is? It is as if she has gone mad or..."

"Or fell in love with this Hiei person who is also a demon and the leader of the thieves who stole from Zell." Nakada calmly said interrupting her but April's face was horror-stricken.

"Fell in love with a DEMON!" April's voice was getting a little higher so Nakada put her hand over April's mouth as to keep her quiet and not to wake up Caralama. She gave April the signal to be quiet and pointed at Caralama, and then she pointed to her office (they were in the infirmary) and they went to the office.

As soon as they were in and Nakada locked the door and made sure no one could hear them but she didn't pull the blinds over the windows. April began to talk again but this time in a shaky voice, "My daughter fell in love with a demon?" she said with hope in her eyes hopping that what Nakada said wasn't true.

Nakada looked at her friend. They had become friends in a very strange way. They hadn't known that they had powers and they were in junior high school. April was saying bad things about her and Nakada's mother so she kicked her and while Nakada still had a book covering her face April punched her. The book was hard cover and it did soften the blow but they got into trouble. The next day they said they were sorry and they became friends. (It's true that really did happen!)

Nakada looked at her again and saw the worry on her friend's face and with a sad voice said, "Yes April, Caralama has fallen in love with a demon. And it seems the demon doesn't have a heart either. But the demon loves her and she loves him despite that."

If it was possible for April to get any paler she did. She looked like she had just got slapped in the face, "Some demon with no heart stole from my brothers and stole my daughter and her heart?" Nakada waited because she knew there was more; "This Hiei took my daughter against her will and trapped her in his hide out!" Nakada waited she knew her friend was going to blow so she turned down the volume of her hearing and waited. April was shaking with anger now and then she burst out, "WHAT DID HE DO TO HER! SHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT YOUR LIYING TO ME!" April took another breath and, "HE MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING A LOVE POTION, A SPELL, A CHARM ANYTHING. MY DAUGHTER WOULD NEVER HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A DEMON LET ALONE ONE WITH OUT A HEART!" tears began to show up in April's eyes and Nakada was instantly beside her friend and holding her close in her arms. April clutched to her friends arms and began crying in her arms. Then Zell and Callimar came into the room.

Callimar was April and Zell's triplet sister she looked exactly like April. They both took one look at April and they had their arms around her in an instant. They kept on looking at Nakada and she sent a mind message to both of them and then they knew why April was crying.

* * *

Yoko went back to the bedroom with some hot soup for Hiei to eat. _I am not going to let him starve himself to death. I'll shove this down his throat if I have to. _When he got to the bedroom he saw that Hiei wasn't at the windowsill. Worried he started to look for him. It didn't take him long though, he found him on the bed curled up into a little ball with the book that told what to do with the charms on the bedside table. He put the soup on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to him.

Yoko looked at Hiei and saw that his face was etched with pain. He also saw that there was black tear gems by the pillow, tons of them. _He couldn't have been crying! _Hethought but when he carefully touched Hiei's eyes they were wet. He was even more worried about Hiei now more then ever. He carefully put the black tear gems in an empty bowl and he carefully spread Hiei out onto the bed and laid the small demon's head onto his shoulder across his chest. Then he scooped some of the soup with the spoon and put some into his mouth. Then he put the spoon down closed Hiei's mouth and started to rub his throat up and down until he had drank all of the soup. He kept on doing this until all of the soup was gone.

Yoko liad Hiei back on the bed ad laid some covers on him and sat on the bed and stared down at Hiei. He looked a bit better but his face still looked like he was still in pain.

Yoko began thought about what Caralama had said in her two letters and thought why would she want him as a father? _Why would she want me to be her father when I have killed many innocent people and have stolen things with out even thinking? I could think of many people who would want to be her father and they are really good people as well. I'm sure she has met many as well, but why would she want to pick me from all of the other people to be her father?_ Hiei started to stir and wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and Yoko saw that there was pain in his eyes as well.

Hiei started to get up but Yoko pushed him back down with no force at all. He looked at him and began to talk in whispers, "Maybe she would like you to be her father because you are the only man outside of her family who she has really fully trusted," he said with a slight smile. He saw that Yoko was surprised to know that he was listening to his thoughts, "Yoko I need you to try and find Caralama. Please, I need her here beside me. I can't believe how weak I am I now she is the same way. I sent a message to her mind and I woke her up. She has been unconscious for the past two weeks. She needs to be with us Yoko. You were right she was trying to clear us but she is so weak that I don't think she could ever tell the Signs answer questions about what had happened let alone tell them what happened. I don't have enough energy to tell you or show you where she is. You will have to go into my mind and find her. I'm counting on you," and with that Hiei slipped into a deep sleep.

Yoko sat there for a moment and stared at him. Hiei began to look worse so he went into his mind instantly, and saw where Caralama was. He then took the book from the bedside table and opened it up. He found the charm that could help him get him to Caralama and bring her back here.

Without thinking he was in the charms room with a dark hooded cloak around him looking for the charm that he needed.

Caralama was suddenly awoken by a hand over her mouth. She looked up surprised to see a cloaked hooded figure looking down on her. Caralama was scared as the hooded stranger's hand moved away from her mouth and went to the hood. She was surprised to see Yoko there in front of her as he lifted the hood to show his face and silver fox ears, "Do really think I would hurt someone who wanted to be my own child?" he whispered with a small smile on his face. He couldn't believe how weak she looked when he had first seen her sleeping. Hiei was right she wouldn't be able to explain anything to the Signs but she looked really happy and a bit healthier when she had seen him.

* * *

Caralama put her slender arms around his neck and gave him a slight hug. He returned the hug as he helped her into a sitting position while he gently sat on the edge of the bed next to her and saw that there were a few tears in her eyes. Then he saw that she was worried, "Yoko what are you doing here? You could get yourself killed! Four of the Signs are already in the office."

Yoko turned his head around and found that she was right but they hadn't seen him yet. He turned to Caralama and whispered to her, "I see them Caralama but they haven't seen me yet. I have to ask you a very important question. Do you really love Hiei, Caralama, with all of your heart?" He saw that Caralama was going to start crying again.

"Of course I love Hiei! I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to him, or you. What are you doing here anyway? You are risking you life by just being here."

"Hiei is very sick Caralama. I think he might be dieing. He hasn't slept for the past two weeks and he has barely eaten as well."

Caralama instantly looked pale and he hed her a bit closer as he felt her weaken, "You have to take me to him Yoko now!" she said in a tired voice.

He unwrapped her arms from around his neck and took out a little yellow ball and said, "I suppose you know how to use this?" Caralama took the magic charm into her hand, took his and placed it over hers and the ball and muttered a spell. The last thing she heard was her mother yelling, "Caralama don't go with him!" but it was to late Caralama was gone in a flash of light.


	9. The Dream Comes True

The Dream Comes True

Hiei felt himself be awoken by the sound of someone crying. He opened his eyes but he really didn't have to look at her to know that she was there. Her smell of roses and lilacs was a good enough hint. He looked down and saw Caralama lying on top of him with her face in his chest with her hands gripping at his black robe. He immediately felt better and started to smile. He moved his arms around her and held her close to him gently stroking her hair. Caralama began to stop crying and looked up into his smiling face. She was so happy that she began to smile and new tears began to flow from her eyes. He held her so close that she thought he would never let her go but she didn't want to go away from him ever again.

Caralama couldn't believe what she saw when she had entered the bedroom while leaning on Yoko's shoulder for support. Hiei's skin was ghost white and his whole face was etched with pain. He had felt so cold when she had touched him that she began to think she was to late and laid on him and began to cry as she laid her head on his chest. Yoko had left the room when Caralama began to cry. He just couldn't believe that his friend was dead and he couldn't bare to see Caralama cry. When he had closed the bedroom door he heard a loud bang that came from the front door and went to see what it was.

* * *

Hiei and Caralama held each other so hard that it seemed they were welded together. Then Caralama felt something role down her head and she looked at it. She saw that it was a black tear gem and picked it up. Knowing howyear gems were made and that Hiei was part Ice apperition she looked up and saw that he had tears on in his eyes. She gently brushed his tears away from his eyes and he began to say, "Please tell me Caralama..." she looked confused and then he finished, "Please tell me Caralama that this isn't a dream I don't want you to leave me again."

She smiled and said, "This isn't a dream Hiei and I will never ever leave you again," and with her saying that she pulled herself up to his face and found his lips with hers and he gently laid a hand on her head. Their kiss meant so much to them that they didn't hear the crash that came from outside the door. They didn't even hear Yoko when he yelled to Caralama that the Signs were there. But they were aware of what was happening when Caralama was wrenched from Hiei's arms and was pulled away. Yoko was thrown onto the bed next Hiei under a paralyzing spell so he couldn't move and Hiei was under one as well. Caralama's dream was coming true as her mother and uncle took the jagged daggers out and placed them over the demons chests and were about to strike when Caralama gave a loud shriek. No one was prepared for it so they had to get away from her and Caralama's mother and uncle dropped the daggers as they covered their ears and moved away from the demons.

She instantly went to Hiei and Yoko. She turned into a huge fox that looked like the colour of her hair as she jumped onto the bed and covered both of them with her body but the strange thing was the fox had two tails. When the Signs had recovered from Caralama's shriek they noticed that a huge silver gold coloured jungle cat was covering the demons with its body. April was shocked at what her daughter had done. She looked at the fox on the bed covering the two demons and there was anger in her eyes. "Caralama stop this foolishness at once and come here. These demons captured you and stole from your uncle! Why are you doing this?"

The fox then took human shape but Caralama still kept the teeth, claws, ears and one tail she looked like a fox demon like Yoko, "Because mother I care about this demons and I love Hiei. Didn't you wonder how they used the teleport charm on the whole hide out even when that charm wasn't part of this world? Or why I didn't go with the witch doctor when I sent him back to my uncle's? And one more thing didn't you notice that I didn't have any of the charms that they stole from my uncles?"

Caralama saw the horror in her mother's eyes when she had said these things. She saw April go pale when she had said that she cared for the demons and loved one of them.

"These demons have done something to you Caralama listen to your self speaking. These demons have MURDERED many innocent people and stole thousands of magical charms doesn't that mean anything to you? You are a Sign's daughter! You are supposed to do to justice to the ones that have done wrong! Not fall in LOVE with them!"

"I know that mother but are you supposed to put justice to those you care about? To those that you love and cherish above your own life and when they do as well? Yoko risked his life to bring me back her so that I could be here with Hiei. If this what your doing now is what a Sign calls justice then I hate being a Sign child. I will hate you as much as I hate my FATHER and consider you no better then him if you kill or hurt them in any way!"

Hiei and Yoko were listening to every word. They were shocked at the amount of anger Caralama was showing off. They had never seen her this angry even when she had thrown the fireball at them. They saw the look in April's face after she had said these words to her and she looked like she was going in to shock and was about to faint. Zell was instantly at her side and he had the same look of shock as April did but he didn't look like he was going to faint.

Squall looked at the desk by the window and saw that there were the two letters in Caralama's handwriting and went over to them and he began to read them.

Caralama muttered a spell and suddenly Yoko and Hiei were able to move. She got off of them and her teeth and ears and claws had gone back to normal size and her tail were gone. Caralama looked like she going to faint as well but she stood her ground. Hiei was instantly by her side and held her close to him and wrapped her up in his arms when he saw that she was about to faint regardless of the looks the Signs made. Caralama leaned against him and she put one hand on his arms and when Yoko got on the other side of them and she clutched his hand with her free hand. He looked at the hand that had grasped his and took it with both hands. Them he began to look from Hiei and Caralama to Caralama's mother and uncle. Yoko0 knew that Alfred had raped her mother and in her dreams he would rape her most of the time but it was putting it a little harsh say that her mother would be just like Alfred if she hurt or killed them in any way. Yoko looked at Caralama and them he felt someone behind him, _"She has felt like an unloved child ever since she had found out who her father was,_" he looked behind him and there was Nakada looking down at him. He knew that it was her that spoken to him.

Squall appeared beside Nakada and gave her the letters that Caralama had written to them. Yoko began to get worried. Hiei's letter wouldn't put Caralama in that much danger but his...that was a different question. Nakada began to read the second letter after she was done of the first and he knew it was his because he saw that there was something in her eyes but he couldn't quite tell what it was. Nakada looked at him and she had a smile on her face, _"You and Hiei have done something that we have never thought of doing. She has always had those nightmares we were able to wake her up but we were never able to get ride of Alfred completely. She also never wanted a father before and has never asked anyone before to be her father either."_

Then Nakada began to speak aloud, "April we have been friends for a long time and yet we never see eye to eye," Yoko saw her take his letter fold it up and sneak it up the sleeve of her dark blue cloak. To an untrained eye she would have looked like she had done nothing but move her hand but he was a master thief, _"I'll show this to April when she calms down a bit," _"Almost everything that you need to know about what has happened here in this hideout is in this letter that Caralama wrote to Hiei. It seems these to demons has done something that not even I could think of. They have ridden her of Alfred and she is safe to sleep again," April looked at Nakada and with a surprised look on her face and she nodded.

"I just thought that they had done something to her. I didn't want the same thing that had happened to me ever happen to her." April was very close to tears, "Now I see that this demon cares for Caralama as does the other one and they would never hurt her. They even saved her from Alfred? That itself proves that they would never hurt her." April had to stop because she was now crying. Caralama looked at Hiei and he let her go and nodded, Yoko let her go as well. She ran to her mother and her mother hugged her and then their tears began to mingle as they held each other close. After things were straightened out and everyone had gotten over trying to suppress their giggles when they had heard what the plants had done to Hiei and Yoko (Caralama secretly elbowed the boys to show them to stop) Hiei and Caralama were alone at last in the bedroom. Caralama's arms were around his neck with her head on his bare chest where his heart was supposed to be and Hiei had his strong arms around Caralama's waist, daring anyone who would try to take her away from him.

Caralama heard that thought and looked up at him. He looked like as if he was in another world while looking up at the ceiling. Caralama held on tight to him and then lifted herself up to his face and lowered her head and kissed his lips. He closed his eyes as if savouring the feel of her kissing him as he kissed her back. She was worried now because she knew something was wrong. She lifted her head from his and looked down at him. There was something in Hiei's eyes that made her worry, "Hiei, are you alright?"

He looked at her and smiled as he gently pushed her head down and laid his head on top of hers, "I'm fine Caralama, I was just wondering if this is a dream or reality and if it is reality then why would you love me after everything I've done? I don't even have a heart."

Caralama listened to Hiei breathing and placed a hand beside her head closed her eyes and felt the way his chest moved up and down it felt so wonderful to her. But she could not feel or hear a heartbeat, "Does this feel like a dream Hiei?"

He looked down at her and saw the way she had placed her hand. He put his hand on top of hers and remembered the first time she had laid her hand on him that way, "No Caralama this does not feel like a dream. But why do you love me then? Your mother is right about what I've..." Caralama put her hand over his mouth to silence him and looked hard at him.

"My mother might know what you have done but she doesn't know what happened to you to make you this way. As for your heart I'm quite happy with hearing you breath and knowing that you are alive."

Hiei looked at her after she lifted her hand from his mouth. He began to wonder, "What did you find out when you were in my mind Caralama?"

Caralama looked at him with sad eyes, "I saw why you got your Jagan eye, I saw that you were banished as a forbidden child and thrown off a ship when you were but a few days old and many other things. And I hated myself because thinking that because I was a rappers child I wasn't loved but I was. Your mother on the other hand loved you for only a few days of your life and that was the only love you had, and I wasn't helping at all. But there was a barrier in your mind and I had decided not to go into it."

_Sympathy? Is that why Caralama loves me because she is sorry about my life? I knew that she really didn't love me why was I so stupid?_

"I love you Hiei and it is not out of sympathy," she began with a bit of anger in her voice hearing his thoughts, "I love you because you tried to protect me, because you showed me that I was loved, because you believe it or not you risked your life so that I could sleep peacefully without my father hurting me and because you made me think that I have a place in life, and that is with you. I feel so safe in your arms Hiei, safer than I have felt in nine years. I don't care if you don't have a heart I find it a miracle that you are still alive and here with me after what we just went through. I'm happy that Nakada can be very understanding but when push comes to shove she can get quite angry. She's probably beating herself up now for not thinking of what you did to get rid of Alfred from my dreams." Caralama was close to tears but she fought them back and laid on her side on the other side of the bed and watched Hiei get up into a sitting position.

He looked into her eyes and saw that she was hurt because of what he had thought about her. Showing that she was in his mind again. He went into her mind and saw that it was open to him.

He saw all the memories she had when she was a little girl but stayed away from them thinking that he might see something she didn't want him to see. But she opened a memory for him to look at. It was when she was around six years old. She heard the doorbell ring and she ran to the door from her bedroom. On her way she saw Nakada in a chair reading a book and smiled at Caralama and nodded. Caralama went to the door and when she opened it there was a man there with a long shaggy coat. He had a short yellow beard and long dirty hair and there was something about his eyes that worried Hiei. Then he knew who it was, it was Alfred. But Caralama didn't seem to notice and asked in her sweet bell ringing voice, "Hello sir can I help you?"

Alfred looked startled when he heard Caralama's voice and looked at her with a crazed look in his eyes, "Yes," he said in a calm cool voice. Hiei didn't like the way Alfred looked at her and began to growl. Since it was a memory he didn't hear him, "I'm looking for Caralama is she home?"

Caralama put on a smile on her face that made Hiei and Alfred stop breathing. _"Don't tell him Caralama!_" he thought to the younger Caralama but she couldn't hear, "I'm Caralama can I help you?" If there was anyway for that darn smile on Alfred's face get any bigger it did and Hiei saw that Caralama finally saw the crazed look in his eyes and was beginning to get a bit afraid.

"Yes Caralama you can."

"_Go Caralama run away he's going to hurt you!_" but Caralama still couldn't hear him so she stayed there, "I'm your father."

"Your not my father my father's dead," Caralama said quickly and Nakada was in front her instantly as if protecting her. The man was so surprised at how fast Nakada was he almost fell down off the doorstep Hiei was surprised as well.

"Hello Alfred," she said in calm voice that made Hiei shiver.

"Ah Nakada you look even more prettier than I remember. May I come in?" Alfred said as he regained his composer and looked at Caralama with greed in his eyes.

"I'm NOT sorry to say Alfred that rappers are not allowed in this in this house." Nakada said in her same cool voice as Caralama ducked behind her. Hiei swore that he had seen Nakada's breath when she talked to Alfred.

"Nakada it has been along time I've changed and I want to get to know my daughter. Besides it seems that she thinks I'm dead." Alfred eyed Nakada with the same greed in his eyes that he had when he was looking at Caralama.

"Alfred I'm only going to tell you once get out of here or I will call the police like I did six years ago." Nakada said her voice a little higher than normal.

"Ah yes that well, I have forgiven you for that so I'm hopping that you will forgive me. Forgive and forget as some say." Alfred was getting a bit angry Hiei was seeing it in his eyes.

"Alfred I wont warn you again get out of here," now Nakada was getting angry and her voice sounded so cold that Hiei was shivering and so was the man. Before anyone knew what happened Alfred had jumped on her and they were both on the floor and Caralama was screaming. Suddenly all of the Signs were in the hallway but not before Nakada had broken Alfred's neck. He ran out of the house screaming in pain and saying he would have his revenge.

The memory faded and he was in another room with all the Signs there and there was the sound of soft crying in the other room. Caralama was sitting in a chair in the kitchen listening to what the other Signs had to say. Then she began to cry, "Why didn't you tell me? All this time I thought my father was dead and had been a great man. Now I find out that he wasn't and he had rapped my mother and then I came."

April came into the room then with tears still in her eyes and Caralama ran over to her and they both cried in each others arms, "I'm so sorry Caralama,"Apri l began, "We just didn't want you to get hurt. I made a promise to myself that I would never let him get near you ever again. I'm sorry that I broke that promise Caralama. But I do promise this," April began while wiping away Caralama's tears, "I promise that I wont let what happened to me ever happen to you if I can help it, and I will personally kill anyone who would try to take you away from me."

Caralama looked a little better and smiled. "All right mommy. But if you can't help it I will pummel anyone who does dare to steal me."

"That's a good girl now we are going to a new world okay so get ready to go through the mirror," said April with a little smile on her face.

"Okay mommy," then Caralama ran upstairs and the memory vanished and Hiei was back in the bedroom and Caralama was crying with legs drawn up to her chest and her head in her arms.

He went over to he and began to try and comfort her, "Shh Caralama don't worry no one is going to hurt you. Not if I can help it. And your father is gone he wont hurt you ever again," but Caralama refused Hiei's comforts and kept on crying silent tears.

_"Wow I guess I was hard on her. I never thought...really. Oh if only I knew why I had to rape her mother I never wanted to. And I raised her the only way I could. Every night I hoped that I could make an apology to them for what I had done. But when I went up to their house it started all over again. Then I got killed and I tried to make up for it in her dreams but the same thing always happens."_

_"Just shut up! I can't talk to you and take care of Caralama at the same time. She could hear us talking because she is always in my mind!"_

_"Don't worry I've made it so she can't hear us. She doesn't even know that you are talking to me right now!"_

_"I said shut up! And get out of here I need to concentrate on Caralama right now not talking to you," _instantly he felt Alfred leave and he tried to concentrate on Caralama, "Caralama please stop you are hurting me when you cry in pain or sadness. Please stop don't hurt me anymore," he meant that, though he hated to go and do that to her, but it really did hurt him when she cried and then Caralama's tears were slowing down and she rested herself in Hiei's arms and fell asleep as she slowly stopped.

* * *

Caralama was right about Nakada beating herself up for not thinking about going into Caralama's mind when she was asleep. _Oh why didn't I think of that? That could have saved her years of torture from him! _Nakada walked to a huge boulder looked at it and hit it with her fist and it shattered into many pieces.

The other Signs had left her alone knowing what she would be going through but Yoko didn't know so he followed her and saw her hit the boulder with just her fist and he also saw it split into many pieces. He was up a tree and almost fell off the branch he was on. _Wow Caralama was right about them. They could have done more than just hurt us and they are above the age eighteen. They could easily kill us! If they are the only ones who can defeat the Dark Signs and the Dark Signs have around the same power as the Signs then no wonder Caralama was scared for our safety from both sides!_

Nakada could feel that someone was near and she turned around toward Yoko who was hidden in the branches. He saw the anger in her eyes that had changed into a blazing icy cold blue and he heard her anger in her voice, "Who's out there? Come out right now!" Yoko was taken back from the strength in her voice and fell out of the tree.

Nakada saw him fall out of the tree and couldn't help but give a little giggle, "Are you all right Yoko? I didn't mean to scare you." Nakada used a little of her speed to get to him and saw him on the ground laughing a bit as well. She laughed and helped him onto his feet.

"I'm all right I guess, I just learned what happens when you get mad and why the other Signs weren't around," Yoko gave a little smile but Nakada knew that he was being a bit serious.

"Yes, though you should never get any kind of Sign angry. You just witnessed a little of what I can do when I'm angry," Nakada saw the startle meant in his eyes when she said that was just a little bit of her anger. Then she leaned against a tree for support for she had gotten really weak after her burst of anger.

"Are you okay Nakada?" he asked as he went over to her.

Nakada smiled and said, "It's also very important to a Sign of any kind to keep their temper in check. Any out burst like that can instantly weaken them no matter how strong," Yoko had taken hold of her hand and he was surprised at how strong she still was as she grasped it. Yoko also noticed that her nails looked really long and sharp, "They can also be used as weapons but you have to very careful. I can cut you by accident." she said as she looked at what him was staring at.

"I bet they do. Um can I ask you something?"

Nakada looked over at him and said, "No Yoko I wasn't angry at Caralama for wanting you as her father. I was angry because the answer on how to get Alfred out of her mind was so simple I couldn't believe that I didn't see it! I usually start with the simple things first," Nakada had said this through clinched teeth but before she could say any more she stopped and stood still with her clenched hands by her side and then she fell to her knees. Yoko was instantly by her side and held her up.

"Don't beat your self up Nakada. You probably thought of it as just a dream like Hiei and I. There is no need to do this to your self. That was no normal dream. Alfred had died and had gone into her mind to survive and Caralama had to deny her father. Anyone could have looked over that part even I thought it was a dream and people keep on thinking me as the smart one but you don't see me beating myself up," Nakada looked at him in the eyes and saw that he was trying to comfort her, "Believe it or not Nakada I have made a few mistakes in stealing and they cost me severely and I will admit it that I did get angry at myself but I didn't do what you are doing to your self right now," Nakada gave a weak smile and put her hand against a tree trunk and her hand began to glow a light blue. Yoko felt her getting stronger in his arms and let her go.

After a minute Nakada took her hand of the trunk of the tree and looked at him, "Your right but sometimes I can control it but rarely I can't and it gets out of control. I can see why Caralama wanted you to be her father." Nakada couldn't believe what she saw after she had said this, "Yoko your turning red!" Yoko was surprised when he heard her say this. There was a pond near by and they walked over toward it. He looked into it and saw that he was turning red even the tip of his fox ears were a bit pink and he smiled at himself.

"I have never in my life blushed before Nakada," he said as he put his hands to his face to cool it down. Nakada put one hand on his face and he was surprised to find her hand a bit cool and it instantly made his face cool down and he felt his heart start to beat a bit faster and his tail began to wag a little behind him.

"Now that I cannot believe," she said with a smile on her face. Then it disappeared and she put her hand down, "I have to go umm thanks for helping me not many people can survive my temper," Nakada said a bit fast and gave a slight blush and a little smile and she was gone.

Nakada had ran behind a tree with all of her speed and she had her hand over her mouth. She had heard Yoko's heart start to beat faster then normal and she had begun to worry. She listened and heard Yoko go away from the spot she was just in. A tear fell from her eye and looked from behind the tree and she put her hand down from her mouth to the base of her neck and saw him go back toward the hide out.

She saw that his shoulders were kind of low as he walked and another tear fell. _That was to close his heart was racing. Oh but please say I didn't hurt him. If only he could understand I can't be with anyone intimately with out killing someone in the process. _Nakada went into his mind and saw that she had hurt him. Another tear fell from her eyes. She looked down and saw a beautiful plant were her tears had fallen. Nakada's tears were very powerful. They could heal and bring people back from the dead but only if they wanted to came back. Nakada knelt down by the plant and touched it. She felt such sorrow from the plant when she touched it and she cried a few more tears and some more plants appeared where they had landed. Nakada then knew that the plants were her tears of sorrow. Nakada got up and walked away thinking in deep thoughts but no longer angry at her self.

* * *

Yoko walked along the path toward the hide out thinking, _What did I do wrong? Hmm I guess she doesn't like demons that much. _Yoko looked at his hands and saw his own nails. They could also be used for killing. He passed another pond and looked into it and saw his reflection. _I wouldn't blame her after all the things demons have been accused of. I am actually one of those demons. _He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't feel a tear go down his cheek. He also felt some kind of pain that was close to what he had felt when he was holding Caralama after she had freaked out except it felt like a dagger had pierced it. He pressed a hand to his chest to try and stop the pain and another unnoticed tear fell from his eyes.

Then before he knew it he heard a voice behind him, "What are you crying for fox?" Yoko looked behind him but before he could tell whom it was he was hit with something on the back of the head and he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

When Caralama woke up the sheets were covering her and she was beside Hiei with her head on his chest and her arms around his waist. Hiei was also asleep but he arms were around her as if he were protecting her from something she couldn't see. She remembered what she had shown him and what he had told her. She instantly held him tighter and felt him wake up.

He began to move his hand up and down her back and Caralama who was suddenly cold started getting warm. The sun was up and the birds were just waking up, "Sleep well last night?" Hiei asked her.

"I slept really well last night thanks to you," answered Caralama with a smile on her face and looking up at him.

"What did I do exactly to make it a good night for you?" he asked.

"Silly," Caralama said as she gently punched him in the stomach then and she moved up to his face and kissed him. When the kiss was finished (a few minutes later) she said, "You were there for me. I haven't been able to get a good nights sleep since that happened nine years ago."

Hiei looked at her and said, "I can only take a third of the credit. I probably wouldn't have done that well if it weren't for you and Yoko."

"I know but I still feel like I have to thank you. I feel so tired. I'm no longer scared to sleep at night." Caralama held him close and fell asleep. Hiei was stroking Caralama's hair before he found out that she was asleep again. He looked down and there was a smile on her face as she held him close. Then he began to rub her pointy ears and she began to purr. He loved it when she purred in her sleep and he just couldn't stop rubbing the back of her ears.

He couldn't help but smile as well. Caralama looked like a little six year old girl again as she slept in his arms. Then he moved his head next to her ear and whispered, "As long as I'm here Caralama I wont let anything bad happen to you," Hiei looked at Caralama's face and saw that the smile had gotten wider.

Then his chest hurt and he put his hand over the spot where it was hurting. It was right over the spot his heart was supposed to be. He felt like some thing had bumped into one of his organs only he knew which one. The one that had been stolen from him when he had gotten his Jagan, it was his heart. Hiei felt like it had bumped into to something again and this time is was more then he could bare, _"Stop please I haven't told my sister that I am her brother so why are you doing this to me?"_

_"Oh I'm just bored and I like to hear people beg, but I'll stop,"_ All of a sudden the pain stopped after one last jolt and it was all Hiei could do to not hurt Caralama or yell.


	10. A Heart

A Heart

A few minutes later Caralama had woken up from a great dream and she felt absolutely wonderful as she laid her head on Hiei's chest. She began noticed that Hiei wasn't holding her and that his hands were at his sides. She looked up at him and saw his eyes were open, "Caralama ever since I first saw you I thought I would die of a heart attack by just looking at you," Hiei looked beside him and saw that Caralama had gotten off of him and was lying her head on the pillow looking straight at him, "I was always glad that I didn't have a heart then but now I think that I shouldn't have been happy," he saw the questionable look on Caralama's face as if trying to see what he was getting at, "because now that I know I wont die of a heart attack by looking at you I wish that I did have a heart."

Caralama looked at him and he tried to see what she was thinking but her face had that blank look. Finally she moved and was laying on her back and looking at the ceiling, "I know a spell Hiei that might help you," she looked back at him and saw the surprised look on his face, "But I have to know if you had a heart to began with and how you are able to live with out one now in order for the spell to work."

Hiei looked at her as if she was giving him the world, "I did have a heart once," he began while looking at Caralama, "But the way I lost it well that is kind of weird," he looked back at Caralama and her face had that same blank stare.

"You really don't have to tell me Hiei all I need is to know is if you had a heart before, and how you are able to live with out one now," Caralama was looking at Hiei and she saw that telling her how he lost his heart was going to hurt him a lot.

Relieved that he didn't have to tell Caralama he began to smile but the smile soon vanished, "No Caralama I want to tell you this and keep no secrets between us," Hiei saw the look of surprise on Caralama's face and a look of proudness in her eyes, "When I got my Jagan eye the scientist who gave it to me wanted some things in return. I didn't care what he wanted I just wanted to find my sister and tear pendant. So while he was applying me my eye he took out my heart when I was unconscious from the pain and did some other things so that, this is going to sound weird, so that I could survive on my brain," Hiei saw the shock in Caralama's eyes and he moved his hand over to her cup face and as he cupped her face she held her hand over his, "He did some thing to my heart though. If I ever told my sister that I was her brother than he would destroy my heart and I would die along with it."

Caralama instantly snuggled up to him and whispered, "Well I have some good news and I have some bad news," She looked up at Hiei and saw the worry in his eyes. Caralama smiled and said, "The good news is that the spell will work and you will get you heart back," Caralama saw the relief in his eyes and her smile got wider but then it disappeared, "The bad news is it's going to hurt you so much that it will seem like the fireball was just a joke. Because of the way that scientist took out your heart and made sure you lived on your brain, which is a little bit crazy, the spell is going to correct that but it will take a lot longer and hurt even more."

Tears were appearing in Caralama's eyes and he instantly brushed them gently away, "I don't care Caralama as long as I have you here with me than I will be just fine." Caralama gave a little smile and wrapped her arms around Hiei's waist and began to mutter something under her breath.

Hiei held her close and he felt her in his mind and ready to take away as much pain as she could, _"Caralama I don't want you to get hurt_," Hiei said softly into Caralama's mind.

_"If you go through this than we will both got through this together. I love you Hiei and this way will ease the pain a bit more."  
_

Before Hiei could say anything else Caralama put her head right over the place where Hiei's heart was supposed to be and held on tight to his waist and Hiei did the same thing as she muttered the final words of the spell under her breath.

All of a sudden there was instant pain going through Hiei. He held on tightly to Caralama as wave after wave of pain went through him. It seemed like an eternity of pain to Hiei already in just those few seconds. He could feel Caralama's spirit in his body taking away as much pain as she could.

Hiei began to remember when he had the operation with the scientist. (This is when I finally got the DVD boxed set.)

* * *

He was held down on a table of some sort by his arms and legs. There was a huge gross purple thing above him with tentacles looking like they were reaching out for him. The scientist appeared beside him saying, "Are you sure you want through with this?" Hiei just stared at the scientist clenching his teeth and didn't say anything, "The fusion between you and the Jagan eye will be much more painful than you imagine. I have to lock you down to the table to keep you from ripping out your own eyes I have ear plugs for my self."

"Huh I want say a word, just do it." Hiei finally said in a calm angry voice.

"Everyone screams," the scientist said after a small amount of silence, "The only question is what will you say?"

Then the thing on the ceiling began to get closer and a thing came out from the center that looked like a mechanical arm with three claws on it started to turn at a high speed and came down towards Hiei forehead. All of a sudden there was a loud crack and Hiei began to feel so much pain, more than he could bare. Then the memory faded.

When Hiei woke up he was in terrible pain. His head hurt but he was expecting that. What he wasn't expecting was that his chest was hurting to. He looked around and saw he was in another room. Hiei put a hand over his chest and he felt a slight bump on his skin. He painfully looked down and saw that on his chest right over the place where his heart was, there was a cut that had been stitched up over his heart. Hiei looked all around for the scientist and saw him in the next room humming something to himself. With great effort Hiei had gotten off of the operation table with his hand still on his chest and went over to the doctor.

"You have been unconscious for at least for four weeks now. You have your Jagan eye so now you can find your tear pendant and your sister," the evil scientist said while holding a jar, "But have you forgotten that I want something in return?" the scientist looked over his shoulder at Hiei. Hiei just stood there with his hand still on his chest. The scientist smiled at him, "You will not tell your sister that you are her brother."

"What makes you think that I will do such a thing?" Hiei finally spoke up in an angry voice.

"Because Hiei," the scientist said as he turned around to face Hiei, "I can instantly kill you if you don't do as I say." The scientist had turned himself completely around and was showing what was in the jar.

Hiei looked at the jar with wide eyes, "Whose heart is that?" he asked in deathly calm voice as he looked at the heart that was in the jar filled with some kind of liquid. The strange thing was the heart was still pulsating.

The scientist gave Hiei a wicked smile and he pointed his index finger up toward the ceiling and then there were sparks on the tip and with an evil smile he touched the jar with his finger and there was instant pain coming from Hiei's chest all the way through his body and Hiei gave out a cry of pain and then it stopped. He was kneeling on the floor with one hand on the floor and the other over his chest. His eyes were opened so wide from the pain he had just felt.

Then he heard a wicked laugh, "This is your heart Hiei. I have made a few adjustments to your body so it can depend on your mind and not on your heart. But I have put a spell on your heart so that it keeps pulsating and if it is injured or hurt in some way you will feel it. If I chose to destroy your heart then you will go with it," the scientist's evil laugh ran through out the room. Hiei had gotten to his feet then and was about to go attack him when the scientist did the same thing to his heart and Hiei was yet again on the floor in the same position breathing more heavily then before.

"So Hiei you are not to tell your sister who you really are right?" Hiei could just look at the evil scientist who literally had his life in his hands, "I will know what you are doing because I can see through your heart where you are and what you are doing. I will even know if you have fallen in love with anyone."

Hiei suddenly got angry but he didn't leap at the scientist again. He didn't know how much his heart could take being electrocuted, "I will do as you say but I will find some way to get back at you for what you have done!" and with that Hiei ran out of the laboratory with the evil scientist's evil laughter right behind him.

Caralama had seen everything in Hiei's mind. How could she not? She was in his mind and felt the same pain that he was feeling. But right now she didn't feel the pain that Hiei was feeling. She was feeling rage towards the person who had done this to him. When Caralama gets angry her energy starts to fade away like the other Signs and she was letting out a lot of rage towards the scientist who had done this to Hiei her love.

Hiei could feel Caralama's body go limp and he instinctively held her closer but not wanting to crush her. He couldn't feel the pain anymore because he began to worry about Caralama. Her body had suddenly gone limp. He pulled himself into a sitting position and laid her across his lap and began stroking her hair away from her face. Caralama had become unconscious from the lack of energy, which made Hiei happy because he didn't want her to suffer any more. Then Hiei fell asleep when the pain was just horrible to manage.


	11. The Scientist Returns

The Scientist Returns

When Hiei was finally awake after a few hours later he felt a terrible aching in his chest. He put his hand over it and he felt it throbbing as if something was moving under his skin. He suddenly became worried and sat up. Then he noticed Caralama wasn't with him. Hiei got a bit more scared and began to call out her name but there wasn't an answer. Then he noticed a folded piece of paper on the bedside table. Hiei stared at it for a while, _"Well what are you waiting for?"_ Alfred was in the room and he didn't sound all too happy. He got out of the bed and went over to the letter, with his hand over his chest to stop or at least ease the pain in his chest. When Hiei unfolded the piece of paper he found out it was a letter from the scientist.

* * *

Hello Hiei

Thought that if you got your heart back you would be free from my control? Well you will pay dearly for this. I took your little girl friend. Don't worry I wont hurt her. Not unless you come to me alone. If you don't then I might do some thing you might not like. Also Hiei I took Yoko as well, and I can easily persuade him to hurt Caralama. Also I am feeling a bit generous, get to me on time and I will let you take one of them. So what is it going to be? Your love that was there for you when you got your heart back and took away some of the pain to make it more bear able for you? Or your friend that risked his life to get Caralama and bring her back to you so you could survive? The choice is yours. Meet me at midnight you know where to go. Come alone or they both will go through so much pain like they have never felt in their lives. I will make you see all of the pain that they go through, because I can also control what you can see through your Jagan eye so I will make you see every second of pain they go through.

* * *

Hiei stared at the letter in disbelief _"I told you he would take her didn't I? I knew that he would take her so what are you going to do?"_

Hiei couldn't hear Alfred yelling at him all he could think about was,_ I can't believe he actually has Yoko and Caralama! I had promised Caralama that I would protectr her and then she is stolen while I was sleeping. And Yoko... What am I going to do?_ He knew what the answer to that was. But before he moved he saw Yoko only face down lying on a normal operation table unconscious and the scientist moved the fox demons from the back of his neck and dropped some kind of liquid onto his bare neck. Hiei heard his friend gasp in pain and heard a voice in his head _"Just a tiny bit of what I am going to do Hiei. Your girl is still unconscious and unharmed but for how long?"_

* * *

Caralama was woken up by someone gently shaking her awake. She opened her eyes and saw that Yoko was looking down at her with a relieved tired smile, "You okay Caralama?"

"I'm fine just a bit sore. Are you okay? What happened?" Caralama asked as she looked around. They were in a steal dark room with nothing in it. The door was also made out of steal with no windows so it was completely dark.

Yoko looked at her with the same tired smile on his face and leaned against the far corner of the cell, "I'm fine Caralama. As for what happened your guess is as good as mine. All I remember is walking back to the hide out and then I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and I was suddenly unconscious. Before I knew it I was shoved into here with you next to me." Caralama went over to Yoko and looked over him to see if was really okay, "What are you doing Caralama?" he asked her with a questionable look on his face.

"Seeing if you really are okay. I have a tendency of not believing people who are to proud of them selves and say that they are all right when something is really wrong with them." Caralama said partly being funny but mostly being serious.

"Well I am okay Caralama you don't have to do this." Yoko insisted in his tired voice.

"Yoko what's this on the back of your neck?" she asked as she gently touched what looked like a small hole that was burnt into the back of his neck. Yoko gave a quick gasp of pain when she did and she took her hand away from it.

"It's nothing someone just put some kind of liquid on it and it must have burnt into the skin," Caralama was looking worriedly now as Yoko laid his back against the wall and dragged his legs up to his chest.

"You can sleep now if your tired," she suggested seeing as how tired Yoko looked.

"No I can stay awake just some idiot just hit me in the back of the head to knock me out, that's all," immediately Yoko wished he hadn't said that for two reasons. One he was deathly tired and could barely keep his eyes open, and the other was Caralama was instantly at his side checking his head for any injuries, which was kind of uncomfortable. But he also felt kind of weird when Caralama searched to see if he had any head injuries. When she was done he was partly relieved.

"Well except for the bump on your head and the strange burnt mark on your neck you seem to be all right." he couldn't help but smile. No one had ever cared about him before.

Caralama hadn't left his side and he was kind of great full for that. She also did something strange. She began to move her arm around his back and held him close. Yoko tried to jerk away but Caralama was a lot stronger then she looked, "Yoko your tired just lay against me and get some sleep. Or have you forgotten that I am without power of my own?"

"You can't kill anyone until your eighteen Caralama," he said but this time he didn't resist as she brought him closer to her shoulder and she began to wrap her other arm across his chest.

"You mean to tell me you have already forgotten the fireball attack I did on both you and Hiei that knocked you both unconscious for a week? It would have been a lot longer if I hadn't thought of healing the both of you"

Yoko could barely hear her as he slowly drifted off to sleep but he did still hear her words and with a smile on his face said, "No, I haven't forgotten," and with that Yoko fell asleep against her shoulder with a little chuckle and a smile on his face. Caralama began to wipe away some of the hair that had fallen over his face and smiled to herself. _Sweet dreams...father._

* * *

_Fool!_ Came a laughing thought from the evil scientist (Shigure), as he was watched Caralama and Yoko through a hidden camera _Now that the fox is asleep he is now under my control! Now lets see how he likes to hurt those who have cared for him especially since the girl thinks of him as her father and he thinking her as his daughter._ Shigure (who was hidden by the shadows so I can't give a good description of him) flipped a switch and pair of earphones that were hidden behind Yoko's fox ears and were so small that Caralama hadn't seen them, were switched on._ Now lets see if Caralama will hurt her beloved wishful father. His body is mine to control!_

* * *

Yoko was instantly awake with a weird buzzing sound in his ears, "Yoko I'm going to be fine you just go to sleep," Caralama was beginning to say but she saw the look in his eyes. His eyes looked empty like as if Yoko was gone and someone was controlling him then it looked like he was back. Then some vines began to grow from his wrists as he began to stand up. He looked at Caralama and the vines went straight toward her. Caralama was instantly out of the way before the vines had hit her and was on the other side of the room.

"Yoko what are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?" Caralama dodged his vines again. Ahe looked at Yoko and saw that his eyes were fully aware of what he was doing but that they also looked worried.

_C"aralama! Watch out!"_ came the plea from Yoko's mind trying to reach out to Caralama but some how his mind was frozen and when he realized this he also realized that all he could do was look on helplessly at Caralama as she dodged another one of his vine attacks but this time Caralama was scratched slightly across the cheek, _"Caralama I'm sorry I cant control my body! Some one else is!"_

Caralama had been in Yoko's mind that time and had heard his worry. She was suddenly worried now, "I'm sorry Yoko this is going to hurt but I think this is the only way to stop what your doing."

Caralama turned around and went right at Yoko and hit him on his temple. Yoko's vines slackened and he fell unconscious on the floor. Caralama went over to him carefully. She knew now what kind of liquid was put on his neck. It was a kind of 'man made' liquid that once dropped on the back of the neck of a person the person would instantly have to take orders from the person who had dropped the liquid. This scared Caralama because unless the scientist had some how found out how to make that liquid it meant that the Dark Signs were in this world. Because that liquid was from another world. And Caralama was hoping that the scientist had accidentally made it. She checked her neck and found that she was still wearing the pendant that protected her from the Dark Signs just to be sure. When Caralama saw that Yoko was asleep she began to feel around the foxes ears and suddenly her fingers found something. She carefully lifted up one of the small earphones. Once she saw it she was angry and set the mini earphone on fire. Then she found the other one and set that one on fire as well.

After a few minutes Yoko woke up and found his head was lying on Caralama's lap. He instantly stood up moving a bit away remembering what he had inadvertently done to her. He looked at Caralama and saw the scratch on her face and the worry in her eyes, which relaxed shortly. He went back to her and kneeled down beside her and touched her face gently over the scratch, "Caralama I'm so ..." Caralama put her finger on his lips to make him quiet.

* * *

Shigure saw the whole thing through the camera and thought this would be nice to show Hiei.

* * *

Hiei was about forty miles away from the scientist's laboratory when he heard his voice in his head _"Do you want to see your girlfriend and best friend? Well here take a look for your self," _instantly Hiei saw Caralama and Yoko in a dark room made out of steal and he stopped running. He looked harder as Caralama put her hand on Yoko's cheek and looked closely at him. Hiei saw everything as Caralama rubbed one side of his face with the look of concern on her face. Then she fell forward and she was laying against Yoko with his arms around her. Yoko looked like he was trying to say something but Hiei couldn't hear, "_Looks like they would make a lovely couple now wouldn't they Hiei?"_

Hiei looked at Yoko's lips trying to see what he was saying but he couldn't. _"What did you do?"_ Hiei asked with anger in that thought trying to get it to Shigure.

_"Me? You should have been more considerate of what you were doing. Think on how you acted toward her when you first meet her you weren't actually thinking she could love some one like you did you? You also used your so-called friend's life to save your own. Not very considerate are you now? We'll talk more when you get here,"_ and with that Shigure broke the connection and Hiei resumed running.

* * *

Caralama had fainted and Yoko had caught her in his arms and began to call her, "Caralama, Caralama are you okay? Please say I didn't hurt you too much. Caralama you have to wake up!" He gently pressed his hand on her neck to look for a pulse and he found one and was still beating strongly. Relieved Yoko touched the bruise that was beginning to swell and the side of his cheek. He winced as he touched it and had to smile. _I guess she can take care of herself. Whether she can kill or not,_ he had to smile again. No one had ever punched him before and knocked him unconscious ether with just one blow well not if you count that sneak up but he was aware of Caralama. Caralama was indeed a very remarkable girl. Yoko gently laid Caralama across his lap and saw that she was still sleeping and gently used some of his energy to heal the scratch on her cheek. When he was done he brought her head to his chest and laid his head on top of hers. _Sweet dreams...my daughter. _And he began to rub behind her ears and she started to purr.

* * *

All of a sudden the door began to open a few minutes later. Yoko could feel Caralama in his arms moving as if trying to wake up. The light on the other side of the door almost blinded Yoko and he was hit in the face on the same side that Caralama had hit him. He went sprawling to the other side of the room and saw Caralama beside him still trying to wake up. Then someone pulled him up and another person said, "Hurry it up! The girl is almost awake!" Yoko felt like he was being heaved onto a shoulder and then he heard a door slam behind him and everything went black.

Caralama had regained consciousness but not in time to save Yoko. The door was slammed behind the people that had come in and everything went dark. Caralama knew the voice that had spoken and it had confirmed her worst fears. It was Kelsey's voice one of the Dark Signs. She instantly began to rub her pendant and it began to glow. She pointed it toward the door and a beam of light hit the door and it shattered to pieces. But them she heard a spell and before she could do anything she fainted.


	12. The Dark Signs

The Dark Signs

Yoko didn't know where he was only that he was sitting in a chair with his arms and legs strapped to it. He opened his eyes and lifted his head and blinked at the light in his face. He looked around and saw that he was in a dark room and the only light he saw was shinning right in his face.

Then he heard a voice behind him, "I know I told Hiei that I wouldn't start doing this until he came but why spoil the fun? Chances are he is going to pick Caralama to go with him when he comes here so why wait? Besides this might hurry him up a bit,"

"Hmm Shigure I like the way you think," came another voice that sounded like it was purring behind him, "but why don't we let the girl watch as well?" Yoko could tell that the voice that he heard was a females but it wasn't as pure as the Signs voices were.

"Because Kelsey we don't want her to ease his pain now do we? By what you told me and with the door exploding she seems to have power of her own."

"That is correct the pendant around her neck protects her from us or anyone from hurting her mentally, physically and sometime magically. But we can make her go to sleep like we did when she blasted the door. We tried to take the pendant away from her but as soon as we touched it the power in it sent us back against the wall. Well as long as she remains asleep and in her new cell she cant hurt or save anyone."

Then a girl came up in front of his face with a wicked smile on her face. Her hair went to her waist and was pitch black. Her eyes looked like they were black ice. Her skin was as white like the wool off of sheep. She was very slender and looked quite fragile but Yoko could since her power, it stank the air with the stench of evil making it hard for him to breath. Then the girl began to speak, "Oh if only you hadn't met Caralama and the other Signs we probably wouldn't have to be doing this. Oh but I'm sorry about the hitting you with the metal pipe. I guess I don't know my own strength." Her voice was beautiful but there was something about it. It didn't sound pure and it hurt his ears as he flattened them to his head, "Oh even the sound of my voice is hurting your ears. Well I guess that is what happens when you don't look out for your evil demons. How they do that I will never know. It's a shame they had to find you Yoko and turn you into good." the girl said as she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. Yoko instantly pulled away as if she had burned him. The girl looked at him with disgust, "You were always my favourite Yoko. The most ruthless always killing with out mercy and then one day I find out that you have left us. I always had a dream you know. I dream that someday we would rule all of the worlds and we'd be known as Yoko and Kelsey Kurama the most merciless cutthroat gang in all of the worlds! But you decided to turn good and shattered my dream." Kelsey looked like she had been hurt by what had done but he felt nothing toward that.

_So this is Kelsey the one that wanted to torture me in front of Caralama, how so sheik._ Kelsey had heard what he had thought and smiled to herself but didn't day anything. She looked over to the scientist who was hidden in the shadows and was silent for a while. Yoko knew by the look in her eyes that she was talking to someone with her mind.

"That is indeed correct Yoko," Kelsey suddenly turned her head to him and saw the startlemeant in his eyes, "What? You thought only Caralama could get into your mind without you knowing? That not very smart of you Yoko, every kind of Sign dark or light can easily get into a mind with out anyone knowing."

Kelsey instantly saw anger on his face and in his eyes. She couldn't help but to laugh out loud at him as she turned around. Then she felt something wrap around her and it started to squeeze her and poke at her. She looked down and saw throned vines wrap around her legs, waist and arms trying to squeeze the life out of her. She looked back at Yoko and saw a smile on his face and wickedness in his eyes that she used to love so much as vines continued to grow from his wrists.

Kelsey gave a horrid shriek and suddenly Yoko's's vines were some how cut setting her free. A man appeared beside her. He had a long silver coat and black pants and shirt under it. His hair was short and blonde and his skin and eyes were the same colour as Kelsey's. Yoko also noticed that he had a scar and the right side of his nose. He also looked to be the same hieght as him. The man was also wearing gloves that had sharp metal plates at the knuckles.

"How dare you try to hurt my sister?!" the new man said with anger in his voice and he was instantly in front of him and before anyone could stop him he grabbed Yoko's robe at the neck and punched him in the face. The metal plates on his gloves cut deep into his skin and hurt like hell but Yoko didn't make a sound. He just looked at this man with anger and a show of retaliation on his face as blood dripped down from his cheek.

"Now look what you have done Seifer! I just needed to be freed you didn't have to hurt him!" Kelsey said as she tried to pull Seifer away from Yoko, "He didn't hurt me so why did you hurt him?"

"Fighting the Signs has made you soft Kelsey," Seifer began looking at his sister with anger in his eyes, "He might be your favourite sister but you will have to learn that you have to attack and show no mercy to those that uphold to you," and with that he turned around and did the same thing only this time Yoko's other cheek was bleeding but he still didn't cry out he just gave them an angry glare. "Oh you want to be tough huh? Well lets see how tough you really are!"

"Seifer!" Kelsey yelled but some unknown force held her back. Seifer looked at his hand and it became translucent. He looked at Yoko, "This is how the torture of a traitor begins," and with a wicked smile he plunged his hand into his head. Yoko gave a small cry of pain as he tightly closed his eyes as she clinched his teeth together breathing some what heavily.

"Just a small cry? Oh you are asking for it," Seifer then moved his hand down while it was still in Yoko's head. Yoko grunted and clenched his teeth but did not yell. Seifer kept on moving his hand down until it was in his throat then he moved his hand until it was in his chest. Seifer stopped there, "I know exactly what to do to you now," Seifer said as he made his hand a bit more solid while it was still in Yoko's chest. Yoko gasped in pain but he still held strong, "You will cry out in pain eventually. I just do this for fun and to see what would hurt you the most. When I done of that I do this all over again only the next time will be a lot more painful. This is what happens when you betray the Dark Signs and try to hurt them.

* * *

Caralama began to wake up this time she was in a different room but it was still made out of steel and there was no light. She didn't want to take the chance on blasting the door and the Dark Signs being on the other side of it. Caralama looked all around but couldn't find Yoko. Then she tried to search for him with her mind but there was some kind of barrier around the room so it she couldn't search for him with her mind. So she sat with her back against the wall she pulled her legs up to her chest and put her head down thinking on what she could do.

A few hours later the door opened and Yoko was pushed into the room unconscious and the door was closed with an evil laughter behind it. Caralama was instantly by his side. She couldn't believe the shape his body was in as she lifted his head onto her lap.

Yoko's arms were all scrapped and scorched in some places on his chest and his back and front looked like he had been whipped and his cheeks looked like he was punched in the face with hard plates on the knuckles. His stomach looked like someone had pressed a burning poker to it and now it was blackened and bleeding. There were so many injuries that Caralama couldn't bare to think what had happened. She lifted him up a bit and he made she moved his head away from her as he threw up blood and moaned in pain as he continued to sleep. She held Yoko close to her when he was done and began to sing the song of healing and her pendant began to glow blue.

Caralama also began to glow blue as she turned into light and went outside of her body and went into his and healed him from the inside. She couldn't believe what she saw when she went into his body. There was internal bleeding his organs were bruised. There was much damage done to Yoko. Outside of his body and inside as well. She instantly began to touch the wounds, bruises any thing that was injured.

Caralama began to feel him stir on her lap as she kept on singing and touching his wounds. Every time she touched one of his wounds they would heal and leave no scars. Yoko was awake when Caralama had healed the last of his wounds and was back inside her body. He looked at her as if he had seen a ghost, "Yoko what's wrong?" she asked looking at him with worry in her face as she cradled his head gently on her lap.

Yoko gently touched Caralama's face with one hand and asked, "Is that really you Caralama? You're not dead?"

Caralama looked at him with confusion, "No I'm not dead I'm right here with you alive and well," She touched Yoko's hand that was still on her cheek and she saw a tear fall from his eyes and a smile appeared on his face, but his smile soon disappeared.

"But I saw you get killed, they had killed you!" Yoko's voice sounded shaky and she held him close to her. Then she heard him say, "Not again don't put me through it again I know I couldn't save her don't put me through it again."

Caralama looked down at Yoko and saw some more tears fall silently from his closed eyes. Caralama felt tears in her eyes and began to stoke behind his ears like he had done to her, "Yoko I'm here look at me please I'm not dead please look at me," then Caralama thought of something and bent down to the ear she had been stroking and whispered, "I'm not dead I'm right hear beside you. Please look at me...father."

Yoko instantly opened his eyes and looked at her. There were tears in her eyes and when he touched her face again he noticed that it was warm and that it did feel real. Another tear fell down his face and he whispered, "I thought I had lost you. They kept on showing you dieing before me and I couldn't do anything about it. All I could do was watch you as you kept on dieing and reaching out to me calling for help."

After a few minutes of this Yoko's tears stopped and tried to sit up and found that he was sore and stiff all over, "I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything about the stiffness and the pain. I can only heal right now," Caralama looked like she was about to faint. There were still tears in her eyes and her skin was so pale it looked translucent that he began to worry about her.

With great effort and Caralama helping him Yoko was in a sitting position with his back against the wall, "As long as my wounds don't get infected and are healed and you are here safe and alive I will be quite happy," he said with a smile and a small tired chuckle with his eyes closed and his head tilted towards the ceiling. Caralama gave a small shy tired kind of smile but it was immediately gone. Then she took her pendant and began to mummer some words and then she had another one in her hands.

Yoko looked at it and then back at her with confusion on his face, "This will protect you from physical, mental and some magical attacks." Caralama said, "It has all the powers of the original and can never be destroyed or become apart of the original once again."

Caralama's fingers fumbled as she put the pendant around his neck. When it was around his neck Caralama laid her head and back against the wall as she pulled up her legs to her chest, "Now you might not like admitting to things like this but I'm so tired its not even funny," then she laid her head down onto her knees and closed her eyes. She wasn't asleep Yoko knew that because he was in her mind but she should have been with the amount of energy it took to heal his wounds and duplicate her pendant so that he could be alright. _Why did she give this to me?_ He wondered as he touched the pendant that was around his neck,_ I could easily do some damage with this since I don't know how to use it and I might hurt her by accident._

"_Then I guess you should go into my mind if you want to know more about it and learn what you can of the Dark Signs while your in there to. I should have told you told more about the Dark Signs or at least give you and Hiei the pendants."_

Yoko looked at Caralama for a while and gently went into her mind. He saw that she had already set up what he needed to know about how to use the pendant and all about the Dark Signs. Yoko took a good look at Caralama. She looked like she was about ready to faint because she had barely any energy left. He also saw that Caralama was trying not to show that she was crying. With some effort he put his around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She didn't resist in the slightest as she laid her head down on his shoulder. Yoko then put his head on top of hers and began to stroke her hair inviting her to sleep while he stayed awake as some tears fell down onto his shoulder.

"_Why did they do that to you Yoko? Why did they hurt you and do things to you and show those horrible things to you"?_ Caralama gave the message to him with her mind as some more tears fell from her eyes and onto his shoulder.

Yoko kept on stroking her long hair trying to get her to sleep but he soon found out that she wouldn't go to sleep without him answering her questions "_It seems I was a favourite of one of the Dark Signs," _Yoko thought that speaking with his mind would sooth her a bit, "_Her name is Kelsey the one that favoured me. She kept on saying that she had a dream that included me in it. A dream to be the most merciless couple in all the worlds. While her back was turned I sent my vines after her and they didn't even scratch her but she still screamed and her brother was there and he hit me,"_ Yoko didn't tell anymore about how they had kept on torturing him because they had said that he had some what betrayed them and that they had let Caralama down.

"_That's what they do to there favourites I guess,"_ she said after hearing that thought, "_It seems they like to torture their favourites because they had turned good. Why did I have to get bored and go to my uncle's house? This all happened because of me,"_ Caralama snuggled closer to Yoko and began to wrap her arms around his waist, and a couple more tears left her eyes.

"_Don't you dare to even think about that Caralama!"_ he said as he gave her an angry message to her for thinking such a thing, "_I for one am quite happy that you became bored and decided to go to your uncle's house. I'm glad that we met you and believe it or not I'm happy that you threw that fireball at us," _he held her closer in his arms and put a hand on top of her head as he laid his his cheek on her head not believing she actually was blaming herself for what happened.

"_But Yoko think about it. If I hadn't gotten bored at trying to do my spell I wouldn't have gone over to my uncle's and you wouldn't have gone through what you have just did," _Caralama had stopped crying but she was very close to start crying again. Yoko could hear the pain in her mind and held her even closer. Caralama felt like she would break into pieces if she started to cry again. He kept stroking her hair and then he started to hum something as he laid his head down on hers.

Caralama listened to him humming and laid her head against his chest. She slowly started to go to sleep as she listened to him hum and the beating of his heart.

Yoko felt her fall asleep against his chest with no tears shed. He still kept humming after awhile and then he stopped. Tired he looked at his arms, where there had been many scrapes and burns there were nothing. He then pressed a hand to his stomach where the huge burn had been. It still hurt but there was no burn there now. Then gently he moved his hand over to his pendant and rubbed it a few times and went to sleep beside her.


	13. Escape

Escape

Hiei was running as fast as he could with out holding anything back. He had tried to contact Caralama with his mind but something was blocking him. He knew that he would have to choose which one he was going to take with him but he had made a plan to make sure that he would get both of them. And heaven help Shigure if he had hurt ether of them in any way.

Hiei kept on beating himself up that he had let this happen. He couldn't believe that Caralama and Yoko were stolen especially Caralama. She was in his arms and yet she was still stolen from him. Then the doctor sent him that image of Shigure giving Yoko just a bit of pain but Hiei knew that there had to be some reason to him putting that liquid on Yoko's neck he just didn't know what.

The laboratory was just coming into view as he remembered that Caralama had fallen into Yoko's arms and then he began to say something. Hiei knew that Yoko was thinking him self as her father and Caralama thought herself as Yoko's daughter. Honestly he would have thought Caralama was his daughter because of her ears, when she turned into a fox and when she purred when her ears were rubbed. Hiei remembered that Yoko's face looked really worried and when Caralama had touched his face he seemed to have winced as if she had hurt him. He also noticed that Caralama looked tired so she might have fainted. It all made since and it all had to add up to that liquid that Shigure had put on Yoko's neck. Hiei began to run faster as he began to remember that Shigure had said Caralama was safe but for how long?

He was hoping that his plan would work as he moved his hand to his neck and touched the dark purple pendant that was around his neck.

* * *

Caralama woke to the sound of voices all around her and she recognized them. They were the voices of the Dark Signs, "Oh darn she some how gave him a pendant and its protecting the both of them," Caralama recognized that voice as Samantha one of Kelsey's friends, "How are we going to get at them now Kelsey? Yoko needs to pay for what he has done and we can't do anything to Caralama because she also has a pendant. How did she know how to duplicate the pendant an make it as strong as hers?"

_"Keep quiet Caralama as far as I know they don't know that we're awake," _Caralama heard Yoko's voice in her head so she just kept quiet.

"What are we going to tell Seifer? He wont be happy with this you know," it was Samantha's voice again, "He is going to go raging mad when he finds out."

"I know, I know but maybe his anger will hit Yoko in some way or weaken the pendant," it sounded like Kelsey was being a bit hopeful when she thought of this, "Or our angel could hurt him. We have never asked him stuff like this, it might just work!"

The door opened and Yoko shielded Caralama from the blinding light as the Dark Signs went out and slammed the door behind them, "What did they mean by their angel Caralama?" Yoko asked as he looked over at Caralama and saw that she had some colour in her cheeks and her skin didn't look translucent anymore. But she still looked like she was weak. Even her voice sounded like it didn't have that much strength as she spoke.

"Well there angel is actually the devil," Caralama took a breath she was so weak, "Did you ever read a Bible before Yoko?"

"No, being a demon I don't read things that are Holy," he said with something in his voice that Caralama couldn't name, "Your still pretty weak by the looks of it Caralama. We had better talk with our minds instead of our mouths we might be watched as well." he suggested as if trying to change the subject.

_"I agree with you Yok. The Dark Signs are just out side the door I can feel them," _Caralama clutched Yoko and then let go of him. She looked around and then put her hand on the wall and lifted herself her self up. Yoko was instantly at her side but he saw that she wasn't having any trouble with standing up at all, _"You don't always have to look after me you_ _know. I can take care of myself and I'm a lot stronger then I look,"_ Caralama looked at Yoko and gave him a smile that didn't show that she was tired.

_"Either you're telling the truth or you're very good at masking your weakness," _he told her with a smile on his face.

_"I'm telling the truth but you on the other hand are pretty weak and don't say your not. I can see that you're a bit shaky. Oh I hate being locked up and not being able to do anything about it,"_ Caralama looked so discouraged but she wasn't angry this surprised him, _"I can't risk being angry right now Yoko. If I become angry then I lose energy. I wonder how long we have been in here."_

_"To long if you ask me Caralama," _he said as he sat down against the wall and dragged his legs up to his chest. As he remembered what Nakada had said about any kind of Sign getting weak after a burst of anger. Caralama was right he was weak and he wasn't good at hiding it either. Caralama kneeled beside him and cupped his face with her hand, "_You know Caralama I don't feel any where close to what I did to my prisoners," _he saw the look of confusion in her eyes, "_I always chained them to the wall with tight shackles. Before I was knocked unconscious I saw Nakada and she was angry that she had not thought of going into your mind to get rid of Alfred. I some how got her to calm down and I ended up blushing. She had put her hand on my face to cool it down but for some reason she looked like she had gotten scared. She said she had to go and then she disappeared. I guess she doesn't like demons like me huh?" _after he had said this he forced a little smile on his face.

Caralama was still holding his face when he confessed to this holding nothing back, "_You have changed a lot from the first time I meet you Yoko. But I don't think Nakada ran away from you because of what you are but because she can't be in an intimate relationship with a man with out killing a certain person. She must have wanted to try and stop herself from getting close to you."_

Yoko looked at Caralama hard and asked, "_Caralama, Who would die if she were in an intimate relationship with a man?_

Caralama put her hand down and wrapped her arms around her legs, "_You know I wasn't supposed to be alive after a few days I was born?" _Caralama wasn't looking at Yoko but she could since that he was worried, _"Nakada knew about this before I was thought of. So she went to Deaths one day and made deal with them. Since all Signs after the age of eighteen don't get sick or die even of the most dangerous or simplest poison she made a deal with Deaths that he would spare my life only if she didn't get into an intimate relationship with any kind of man until I was at the age where I could only die if I was shot in the heart by something solid or my head was cut off. So that is why she ran away from you. Not because of what you are but because she didn't want to get to close to you."_

Yoko looked at Caralama as if not believing what he had heard, _"So she doesn't hate me?"_

_"No Yoko she was just worried that I might die if she got to close to you. Now back to serious matters. I think I might have enough power for me to do something,"_ Yoko looked at Caralama with a questionable look on his face, _"You remember that spell I told you about that I was learning before I got bored? _he nodded, _well I mastered that spell. That's why I got bored of it. The spell was how to go through walls."_

_"Go through walls? Caralama you can actually go through walls?"_

_"You bet but I can also get you to go through walls. The only thing is I have enough energy for one of us."_

_"You go Caralama I can easily protect my self."_

_"No Yoko, my pendant was blessed by god and that is something that cannot be copied so your pendant can't stand the force that the devil will put on it. So you wont survive but I will. So you have to go I already know that you can make the distance from here to the way down. It is the same height going down as the bedroom we were in at the hide out. I will give you some of my energy so you won't land on your hands and knees. Hiei is coming he is about half a mile away. You will be able to see him and he will also see you. The jump that you make wont waist up all your energy so you will be able to tell him everything."_

Yoko couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't leave Caralama behind but before he could think or say anything he was instantly stronger and then he felt like he was being pushed and he went through the wall.


	14. The Battle

The Battle

Hiei saw a figure fall from the building that looked a lot like Yoko so he ran toward it. When he got there he saw Yoko with one hand leaning against the wall with a hand pressed to his stomach because it was still sore from the torture he went through. He looked up when he caught ahiei's scent and saw him. Hiei instantly ran over to him and when he was beside him Yoko began to speak, "Caralama's still in there she pushed me out before I could say anything."

Hiei looked at Yoko and went into his mind. He saw that he was right about Caralama pushing him through the wall and he saw some other things of what had happened in the building but Yoko had the turtore he went through blocked up and Hiei didn't push it, "She can be so stubborn at times cant she? I bet even if her pendant wasn't blessed she still would have pushed you." Hiei had to smile he couldn't help it but Shigure would soon notice that Yoko was gone and change things. Hiei led Yoko over to a tree and all of a sudden they were both pulled up.

* * *

Hiei had entered the laboratory and the Signs were hidden behind him. He ran toward the place were his Jagan eye had been placed into his head and saw Samantha there. All the Dark Signs had long balck waist length hair and ice black eyes so I'll leave that out. Her clothes were tight black leather pants and a tight black vest like leather shirt with a long coat that was indeed made out of lather. (All the Dark Signs except for Seifer wore nothing but black,) "The agreement was you come alone but I wont tell anyone if you go up against me in a sword fight my name is Samantha," she said with an evil grin, "I can since them quite well so they don't have to hide any more. I wont tell anyone you're here if you fight me with out any help from the Signs what so ever and they cannot even give you any hints. There are three Dark Signs in this building the rest are at home. But hey who cares huh?" the Signs became visible and looked hard at Samantha.

"I except!" Hiei said after the Signs had turned visible.

Samantha smiled wickedly and said to them, "Follow me and I will lead you to the place we are supposed to fight it isn't that far from where we are holding Caralama and that fox traitor! You Signs can come to but don't go any farther then the battle field or I'll tell everyone."

They all followed Samantha to the battlefield silently. It was a huge reincarnated fighting stadium. Samantha took off her coat and threw it away, "This is where we are going to fight. Remember no help and no running ahead or everyone will know that you are here!"

Hiei unsheathed his katana and said, "We already heard you! Now are you hear to chat or fight?"

"That mouth going to get you in trouble you know!" Samantha said as she unsheathed her sword, "Lets see how good you really are!" Samantha was the first to attack and with blinding speed she went at Hiei. He jumped out of the way just in time. _"Alfred I can't believe I'm asking this but can you see where she is I can't see her at all!"_

_"She's behind you! Block with your katana over your head slanted," _Hiei did this and blocked an attack that could have ended his life. Horror stricken Samantha ran to about twenty feet in front of him and the surprised Signs just stared at Hiei.

"You cheated! How could you have possibly known I was behind you!"

"I could hear your feet pounding on the ground!" Hiei said, as he got ready for another attack. This time Hiei saw her coming and tried to jab her with his katana.

_"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" _yelled Alfred as Samantha took the katana turned it around and jabbed it into Hiei's stomach. She looked at Hiei with evil in her eyes and drove the katana deeper and then twisted it. It went right through him as blood came from his mouth. She let go of the katana and went back to were she was before. He knelt down and took hold the handle of his katana and pulled it out. He put one hand to his wound and leaned on the katana and looked at Samantha.

"Is that the best you got? Little thing getting my Jagan eye, what happened in Caralama's dream and getting my heart back hurt a lot more than that," Hiei said as he got back into an attack position and wiped away the blood on his mouth and he gave a small smirk.

Samantha was frozen in place with fear and then she smiled, "I have been waiting to see the ruthless fighter Hiei for along time. I thought all of that had been wiped away when you had meet Caralama. I guess I was wrong. So many of our allies are going good and you had to one of them. I suppose if I ask you to join us again you would probably say no. That is what happens, well traitors need to pay," she then disappeared and her laughter was heard through out the stadium.

_"On your side Hiei!"_ he stepped back a bit and swung down hard. The sword Samantha had been carrying shattered into thousands a pieces. Samantha looked up at Hiei with fear in her eyes.

Hiei smiled and said in a whisper but the Signs still heard it, "You better believe that I wouldn't come back to you!" With that he punched her to the ground and then kneed her in the stomach and she went flying to the ceiling. She landed far from Hiei unconscious. He looked back at the Signs and saw their faces. They had never seen anyone go up against Samantha and live to tell about it. Even Nakada's face was surprised.

She went up to Hiei and then she smiled, "You have a lot of potential you know. But we have to find Caralama and heal that wound!" Nakada knelt down to Hiei but he stepped back.

"It's nothing we have to find her first!" With that he ran toward the door that led out of the stadium. The Signs came up behind Nakada.

"He can be as stubborn as she can at times," Yoko said as he walked up beside Nakada, "But he is right we have to go," with that all the Signs and Yoko ran after Hiei.

The Signs saw Hiei in front of them holding his hand against the wound in his stomach. There was some blood coming from his back but not that much. Then they all heard a shriek.

* * *

Caralama heard a shriek as she woke up. She saw Kelsey standing there wide eyed with her brother and the devil beside her. The devil looked like a normal human. Tall the same height as Seifer only his hair went down to his shoulders and was raven black. The devil had leather black pants and a black sweater and a leather black long coat. His face was pale and his eyes were black. To a normal person he would have been the most handsome person in the world. But Caralama saw right through him. She saw him for what he really was and it was far scarier then what they told in books, legends and in the Bible. Then she heard Kelsey speak, "He escaped that wrench helped the fox escape!"

Caralama was to weak to stand up so she brought her hand to her pendant and began to rub it as she sat there and muttered something it sounded like a prayer. The devil didn't look at all pleased at her but her still rubbed the pendant until it was bursting with colours and light. Kelsey, Seifer and the devil flew backwards at the blast of energy.

"I have never seen or felt such power," said the devil to Kelsey and her brother, "The pedant must be blessed I can't do anything to her," and in a burst of black smoke the devil was gone.

Then there was a big bang and Kelsey and her brother who were still out side in the hallway were blown away. Caralama felt like she was slipping into a deep sleep. She had closed her eyes then she heard a familiar voice, "Caralama are you okay please say something!" she opened her eyes and saw Hiei looking beside her with his one arm around her her back and the other around her front with all three of his eyes showing. There was worry on his face and in two of his eyes.

Caralama smiled, "I wondered when you were going to get here," then she saw the wound in his stomach, "Hiei what happened?" her smile was instantly gone as she looked at Hiei.

Hiei covered his wound with his hand still holding Caralama up with the arm that was around her back and said, "Its nothing Caralama you don't have to worry," before she could argue she fell asleep.

He took her into his arms in a bridal way and carried her out of the cell. The wound in his stomach didn't help but he still carried her out of the cell. Hiei looked at the end of the hallway and saw that the Dark Signs were going through a huge mirror in retreat. The last one out was Seifer as he looked back and glared at him and the Signs in front him, "I'll get my revenge and don't think of looking for Shigure he is with us. And Hiei you are still forbidden to tell your sister that you are her brother. We can make the Jagan eye give you a slow agonizing death." With that he gave an evil smirk to Hiei and jumped into the mirror and it disappeared.

"Hiei, over here," he turned around and saw the Signs jump into a mirror as well. Yoko and Nakada were the only ones left. He went over to the mirror with Caralama in his arms and looked at Nakada. She smiled and said, "Meet the world mirror. It will take us to any kind of world. But right now we have to go to one of the Signs home. Come on and jump in then you go Yoko after him and I'll make sure you both get through."

Hiei took one last look at Nakada and Yoko and jumped through. He couldn't believe what he saw. There were tons of mirrors and each one didn't give off his reflection but they looked like windows to other places. His wound was hurting him and he had to kneel down with Caralama in his arms. He gently laid laid down on the ground and pressed both hands over the wound to try and stop the wound from bleeding. He clenched his teeth together and closed his eyes tightly and now he was lying on the ground. Then he saw Yoko jump through the mirror and then came Nakada. The mirror they had jumped through faded into the background. Nakada was instantly at Hiei's side. Yoko went beside Caralama and looked over her. He saw the look on Hiei's face and said, "She is just tired and weak," Hiei looked at Caralama and his eyes began to close as he brgan to get weaker. Nakada looked at the wound in his stomach and started to sing the familiar healing song. Her voice was stronger then Caralama's and with just one touch of her hand against the wound it was completely healed. Hiei felt his strength return and opened his eyes looked at the place where the wound had been and touched it. Then he turned and looked back at Nakada and saw she was smiling. He then turned to Caralama and picked her back up. Nakada looked at her for a second and she touched her forehead and her hand glowed an icy blue. When Nakada brought her hand back Caralama began to stir in Hiei's arms but she didn't wake up. "She will be all right Hiei," Nakada said as she began to close her eyes with a smile on her face.

All of a sudden there was another mirror in front of them. This one showed all the Signs in a huge room. Hiei was the first one through it and then went Yoko and Nakada.

When they were all out of the mirror Hiei felt almost like he was going to be sick and so did Yoko. Squall went over to them with a smile on his face, "Mirror travel can take quite a toll on new people, but don't worry the sickness feeling will soon pass and you'll get used to it."

"It always does," came a voice from behind the demons. They turned around and saw Nakada jump out of the mirror and then it closed. She went beside Yoko and looked at him. "Are you sure your okay Yoko?"

He looked like he was tired of the question, "For the millionth time Nakada I'm fine. But you are going to drive me insane with that same question. The fall wasn't to far down! A little higher then what Caralama had said but it still wasn't that high! I would do anything if you would stop asking me that question!"

Nakada just couldn't suppress her smile, "Anything?" Yoko nodded but felt like he regret it, "Then you wouldn't mind if you helped me clean out and rearrange the infirmary I've been meaning to that for months now. But first we have to take these two to there room."

Yoko looked like he had just been slapped in the face. He hadn't seen that coming and all the other Signs couldn't help but laugh. Caralama stirred in Hiei's arms and woke up.

"What is going on here?" Hiei put her down and she saw the look on Yoko's face, "Oh Nakada tricked you into helping her rearrange the infirmary that she has been wanting to do for months didn't she?" Caralama, Hiei and Yoko started to laugh along with the other Signs.

"Hiei your taller now!" Caralama said looking at Hiei. Yoko looked at Hiei as well and saw that Hiei was only a few inch's taller than him if you don't count the fox ears.

"How did that happen?" asked Hiei looking at Yoko straight in the eye with out having to look up.

"I guess that is another thing that sometimes happens with traveling by magic mirrors." Caralama said as she looked up at Hiei, "I guess it is kind of good since when I'm eighteen I'm going to be about my mothers height," they all laughed again and Caralama held Hiei close to her, and whispered in his mind, "_I want to know what happened to your wound and how you healed it but I can take a guess. Or I'll just look at it through your mind." _

_"I'll tell you but not know._ Right now," Hiei lifted Caralama's chin leaned over closing his eyes and kissed her.

* * *

And You should know what happens right?

Of course you do!

SEQUEL! Look for A Demon Fox and A Cursed Sign. Since I had to redue this story for it to be easier to read and I didn't get to change the sequeled story yet Yoko is going to be called Kurama until futher notice and his dead partner comes back and a new sign appears. Untill then R&R!


End file.
